Café para tres  OT3 HouseCuddyWilson
by Lianerys
Summary: Humor Housiano,Celos,Malentendidos y Michigan de fondo. Estos son los ingredientes de este café Huddy. ¿te apetece saborearlo?. Pues no dudes y entra.
1. Chapter 1

** Café para tres**

Son las 11 de la mañana en el hospital Princenton Plainsboro y House se dirige a toda prisa en dirección al despacho de su amigo Jimmy ...Como es costumbre en él, entra en el despacho del oncólogo sin llamar a la puerta mientras de reojo observa el pasillo que ha dejado atrás...

W- El día que llames a mi puerta pensaré que te ocurre algo malo.

House sin inmutarse por el comentario se sienta en la silla de enfrente y le roba una de las galletas con las que estaba merendando Wilson...

H- El día que dejes de hacer repostería casera sabré que nuestro querido Jimmy se ha hecho todo un hombre!.

W-¬¬...grrrrrrrrrr

H-Mmm están buenas aunque se podrían mejorar...te sirvieron los años en los que de pequeño jugabas con la cocinita de juguete eh!.

W- ¿Has terminado?... nos podemos ahorrar todo tu sarcasmo...y decirme si vienes para algo en especial o sólo para esconderte de las consultas y para robarme mi merienda casera ¬¬.

H-Pues si- House se saca unas entradas del bolsillo de la chaqueta y pone ojos de corderito-Toma son para ti.

W-Eing?Cómo practicar bondage y no salir herido¿?.

H-¡No eso no!-House le arranca el prospecto de la mano y se lo vuelve a guardar en el bolsillo-Ufff se debe de haber traspapelado...ayyy el Dr Mandingo...es que le gusta la fiebre salvaje y le requise este prospecto...bueno da igual ahí tienes las entradas.

W-Entradas para el teatro¿?...oh...esta bien...¿ a que hora vamos?.

H-Vamos¿?..no no no no...dirás VAS!, porque yo paso de todo eso.

W-Pero te habrán costado un pastón para ahora no ir?.

House se quedo un rato pensativo, sabia perfectamente que esas entradas se las habían regalado y ahora se le presentaba una buena ocasión para sacar beneficios...

H-Hombreeee...si pero mi acompañante me ha fallado...y ya sabes, no llevas a una chica al teatro sino quieres mirarle lo que tiene más abajo, así que nada...aprovechalas tu.

W-Pero yo te las pago...y...

H- Esta bien! te haré una rebaja porque eres tu ehh...pues son 135 dolares!.

W-O_O si que se ha vuelto caro el teatro!.

H-Hombre...es el precio para tener afilado tu lápiz sin darte cuenta!.

W- ¬¬ esta bien... tienes cambio¿?.

H-Bah bah! el cambio es lo de menos... me quedo esto como gastos de transporte...ya me lo agradecerás.

W-Eh eh un mo-men-to...¬¬

House ya se había largado por la puerta antes de que Wilson terminara de ejecutar palabra...

En el despacho de la decana, Cuddy se encontraba sentada en el sofá. En sus manos una cuerda elástica giraba alrededor de sus dedos y el desayuno de la mañana aún permanecía intacto encima de su mesa. No podía nerviosa. Sólo podía pensar en él y en ella. Singapur . Los momentos vivídos en ese avión. La gente suele decir que cuando se tienen experiencias límites te replanteas todo lo que has vivido, que tu vida pasa como una secuencia de imagenes y que descubres quienes son las personas verdaderamente importantes para ti. Y así fue. En medio todo aquel caos y descontrol, se encontraba la persona que más anhelaba su corazón. Cada instante en el que sus fuerzas flaqueaban allí estaban esos ojos azules. Esa mirada que la volvía a levantar. En esos momentos el temor se esfumaba y una cálida sensación recorría su cuerpo. La misma que cuando sus manos tocaban su piel recordando viejos recuerdos. La misma que cuando sus rostros se separaban por escasos milímetros y deseaba mas que nunca rozar aunque solo fuera un segundo sus labios.

Desde aquello todo cambió para ella. Y deseaba fervientemente en su interior que para él también hubiera sido igual. Pero al verlo con aquella azafata coqueteando descaradamente se sintió como si le faltara el aliento al sentir que se alejaba otra vez de ella. Solo pensaba en huir de allí lo antes posible y permanecer entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación hasta que se borrara esa imagen de su mente. No podía evitarlo. Se sentía estúpida por haber imaginado por un instante que él podría sentir algo por ella. No era propio de ella dejarse llevar de aquel modo por las emociones. Pero no lo podía evitar. El es el único que le pone el mundo patas arriba. Y por mucho que quisiera negarlo. Es y será el único que la hace _sentir_...

Su mente volvió al despacho cuando escucho golpear la puerta...

C-Sí, adelante.

W-Hola, pasaba por aquí y me extraño no verte sentada en tu escritorio-Dudo unos segundos en volver a hablar-...Mmm..te puede parecer que siempre te pregunto lo mismo pero...¿estas bien Cuddy?.

C-Claro, sin problemas.

W-¿Qué ha hecho esta ves House?.¬¬

C-House...House...quién esta hablando de House¿?-Cuddy se empezó a sentir más nerviosa por momentos-No todo se centra en House sabes?, en este hospital tengo muchas obligaciones y asuntos que resolver que estar detrás de lo que hace o deja de hacer él. Ultimamente estoy muy extresada con todo el trabajo por hacer.

En ese instante la goma elástica de sus manos salió disparada con tal mala suerte que le dio de pleno en la frente de Wilson. Wilson al recibir el impacto se incorporó tirando todas las carpetas que llevaba encima...

C-Ostras!, lo siento de verdad Wilson, te ayudo a recogerlo.

W-Si que pareces extresada, es que trabajas demasiado.

C-Ya, puede ser. Anda!...y esto¿?-Cuddy cogió unas entradas que habían quedado al descubierto en el suelo- ¿Tienes entradas para el teatro?.

W-Si, pero ahora me falta un acompañante. Oye...estaba pensando...y porque no te vienes?...te vendrá bien desconectar, ya sabes.

C-No se..yo..

W-Venga Cuddy anímate. Hace cuanto no sales así con un amigo sin complicaciones, sólo para pasarlo bien?.

toda la razón. Además me encanta El sueño de una noche de Verano...

W-Entonces listo!. Nos vemos en la puerta del teatro a las 9.

C-Esta bien, pero dime cuanto te ha costado mi entrada?.

W-Bah. Déjalo. Te invito. Los amigos también se invitan a cosas.

C-Bueno pero a las copas de después invito yo.

W-Ok. Venga nos luego.

C-Hasta luego.

En la sala de consultas Wilson se encontraba hablando con una de las enfermeras del Hospital...

W-Lleva estos resultados al laboratorio para que los analicen y diles que es urgente.

Mary-Entendido, ahora mismo.

H-Que, ya te ha dicho que si o vas a tardar mucho más?. Estas perdiendo facultades, a tu edad poner cara de niño bueno ya no te funciona!.

W-Disculpa un segundo Mary-Wilson agarra del brazo a House y se lo lleva a un lado de la sala-A que viene eso?...no estaba ligando con ella!.

H-A ver, a mi tu vida personal me la trae floja, pero solo por cotilleo, ¿vas a ir con ella al teatro?. No me mires así!, me han quitado Hospital General y de algo tengo que vivir!.

W-No, no voy a ir con ella.

H-Bien, descartando uno de los sectores en que te mueves, que es el de enfermeras, sólo nos queda el otro sector, o lo que es lo mismo, mujer paciente moribunda buscando el consuelo de su noble doctor. Vas a salir con una de tus pacientes?.

W-Ya esta bien, es con C..-Wilson lo pensó mejor y no le dijo que iba con Cuddy, quería evitar a toda costa el constante calvario de preguntas diario que le sometería si sabía que salía con ella-Si con Caroline, una paciente mía.

H-Y para ella gastas mis entradas ¬¬. Ay Jimmy cuanto tienes que aprender del master, el teatro es artillería pesada, sólo se gasta cuando es un rival duro de vencer. Y no creo que con una de tus pacientes se tenga que llegar a tanto.

W-Me da igual lo que pienses. Me apetece ir con ella y eso haré.

H-Esta bien, esta bien, casanova. Mira estas de suerte, hoy el tío Greggy está generoso. Guardaba esto para una ocasión especial, pero en fin...son para ti...toma.

W-¿Qué es esto?...O_O...CONDONES!...

H-Si pero no unos normales, son de sabores multifruta!-House dice esto levantando las cejas de forma insinuante- Ya sabes ahora le podrás decir literalmente comeme el plata...

W-House! Ya lo he entendido ¬¬. Venga largo o no tienes trabajo que hacer?.

que lo dices no me puedo perder mi sesión diaria de entrenamiento de la vista.

W-¿Qué te ocurre en la vista?.

H-Nada importante. Sólo que después de estar con mis _Ducklings_ necesito ver algo femenino con urgencia.

W-¬¬ Ya te vale

Cuddy estaba colocando unas carpetas para entregárselas a la secretaria cuando escucho un sonido particular provenir de su espalda...

...

Cuddy a duras penas se aguantaba la risa. Sabia perfectamente quien era. Nadie en todo el hospital se atrevería a silbarle a la decana. Un tierno rubor que no pudo evitar apareció en sus blancas mejillas. Intento disimular como pudo esa sensación respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos pero otro silbido incluso aún más potente que el anterior le descolocó completamente...

FIU FIUUUUUUUU...

C-Ya basta House!.

H-¿eh?. ¿Me hablas a mí ?. Anda que!. Mira que eres creída Cuddy. No te silbaba a ti sino a esa señora de allí. ¿la ves?. La del vestido rojo.

C-¬¬House esa mujer por lo menos tiene 80 años¬¬.

H-Y eso es perfecto. Los hijos independizados. No tiene la regla. No tiene hora de vuelta a casa. No tiene dientes. Y la experiencia que debe tener se me pone la cosa...

C-Que asco!. Callate!. Ah!, por cierto. Las paredes se aguantan solas no importa que estés ahí apoyado.

H-Pero y lo guapo y encantadorrr que estoy en esta pose que?. Me haría un avi para el Skype ahora mismo.

Cuddy no pudo aguantarse más y unas risas salieron de sus labios...

C-Que payaso eres!. Yo creo que te equivocastes de profesión.

H-No te creas. Aveces esto parece el mismo circo. Tenemos al payaso, a la mujer barbuda, al culo más grande del mundo.-House le dice esto guñándole el ojo.

C-Si y te tendría que cobrar por cada vez que me lo miras. Me haría de oro!.

H-La culpa es tuya.

C-¿Así?. Y eso¿ por qué?.

H-Bueno esto tiene una explicación científica sabes?. El contoneo que realizas crea un campo gravitacional en donde ninguna mirada puede escapar de él. Además, he descubierto que lo haces a conciencia porque una de las nalgas se desvía parcialmente hacia el lado izquierdo, con lo cuál se demuestra que pones énfasis a ese movimiento.

C-...

H-Vamos que tu lo pasas bien y mi amiguito y yo el doble.

C-Tú..eres...

S-Doctora Cuddy, disculpe. El Sr Ford quiere saber si le podrá atender a las 9 de esta noche para hablar sobre la donación para la ampliación de la sala de maternidad.

C-Ayy es verdad que era hoy. Bueno, dile que lo siento mucho pero que hoy no podrá ser pero le das cita para mañana sin falta.

S-Entendido.

H-Tu!. Desaprovechando la oportunidad de sacarle dinero a un ricachón para los niños?. Aquí pasa algo?.¿ Qué tienes que hacer que sea más importante?.

C-¿Qué?. Perdona. Desde cuando tengo yo que darte explicaciones.

Cuddy se va alejando y lo deja ahí con cara de alucinado...

H-Qué es tan feo que no quieres QUE TODO EL HOSPITAL SE ENTERE?..

C-House!. OL-VI-DA-LOOOOOOOOOO! Y COMPRATE UN PERROOOOOO!

House daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su despacho. No podía creer que Cuddy saliera otra vez con otro tío. Odiaba con todas sus ganas a cada uno de ellos. No soportaba la idea de que le regalara a otro esa bella sonrisa, que su cuerpo y sus labios tocaran otros que no fueran los suyos. Eso no podía ser. Tenia que evitarlo a toda costa. Tenia que estar allí controlando que pasaba. Pero ¿cómo?. No sabia donde era la cita. Y si la seguía con la moto se daría cuenta.

Chase, Cameron y Foreman miraban desconcertados como su jefe daba vueltas sin parar y se rascaba la sien de forma compulsiva.

Ca-Vamos hacer algo. O nos quedamos aquí parados viendo como gastas la goma de tus zapatillas.

Ch-Yo pienso que la mejor solución sería atacar el problema desde dentro y hacerlo salir. Muchas infecciones tienen un modo de no ser descubierta introduciéndose en el funcionamiento normal de los órganos.

H-EXACTO!. Eso mismo haré.

Ch-Lo ves que tenía razón.

H-No, tu no idiota. Eso no servirá con el paciente. Tú y Cameron realizarle una resonancia completa del cerebro. Foreman tu ven conmigo necesito que me abras un coche.

En el garaje del Hospital...

F-¿Qué pretendes hacer?. No quiero problemas, me escuchas.

H-Tranquilo, tu sígueme. Solo necesito que me abras un coche.

F-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu coche?.

H-A mi coche nada. Es a otro.

F-¿Cómo que a otro?-House se detiene ante un coche situado en la mejor plaza del garaje-Qué?. El de Cuddy?.Oh no no no no. Ni hablar.

H-Buenooo. Tu sabrás si no quieres tener problemas con la decana, porque me lo ha pedido ella concretamente, se le han quedado las llaves en el coche y no lo puede abrir. Y es tontería llamar a un cerrajero y todo el lío, ya sabes.

Foreman lo mira un rato dubitativo pero al final se decide...

F-Vale. Girate. No quiero ser el responsable de que aprendas como se hace esto.

H-Vale. Esta bien.-House mira todo lo que hace a través del reflejo del cristal del coche delantero- Pero solo contaré hasta 10 y luego lo llevas tu.

F-Ya está!. Hecho . Oye pero no veo las llaves en el contacto.

H-Ah!. Se habrán caído por el coche. Yo las buscaré. Mientras, tu ves haciendo la resonancia.

F-Pero si ya están Chase y Cameron.

H-Esos, ahora mismo están rodando ``Escobero II parte, eso que notas no es la escoba cariño``. Así que te toca ir a ti hacer la resonancia.

F-¬¬ Bueno me voy.

H-Foreman!. Si ves que tardan mucho hazles una visita. Ya verás que cara ponen, no tiene desperdicio.

Unos pasos de tacón advierten a House que la directora del Hospital se va acercando poco a poco. House ,rápidamente, se introduce en el asiento trasero del coche y se tapa todo lo que puede con una manta de coche tirada por ahí.

Cuddy a su vez se mete en el coche sin percatarse de la presencia de él en ningún momento. Su mente parecía estar en otro lado.¿alomejor pensando en el acompañante se su cita?. Tal vez. Saca de su bolso un neceser y baja el retrovisor a modo de espejo para retocarse un poco el maquillaje. House desde el asiento de atrás se queda ensimismado viendo como perfilaba sus labios con ese color rojizo que le sentaba tan bien. Le parecía estar viéndola a cámara lenta. Como un ritual. Vio sus hermosos ojos a través del retrovisor. Por un segundo duda que lo haya descubierto. No es así, sus ojos no miran ningún punto fijo. Están tristes. Buscan algo o a ¿alguien?. House pensaba que no necesitaba maquillaje para estar más guapa. De hecho para él, el día en la que la vio más hermosa fue cuando la vio amanecer a su lado con sus negros rizos cayendo por sus mejillas y como sentía su plácida respiración apoyada sobre su pecho.

Cuddy dio el último toque apretando con fuerzas sus labios y produciendo el inmediato chasclido. Listo . El coche se pone en marcha. Todo ha salido como él esperaba. Salvo la sensación rara que recorre a House por dentro. Miedo a perderla .

Ya habían llegado al teatro. Cuddy aparco justo en la esquina de la calle paralela al teatro. Se veía que llevaba prisa porque no paraba de mirar el reloj.

House espero a que se alejara completamente y cuando la vio llegar a la puerta levanto unos de los seguros del coche y se dispuso a salir. Se coloco las gafas de sol y comenzó a acercarse más hasta una distancia razonable para no ser descubierto, cuando por fin llego ``su cita´´...

H-Mierda ¬¬...me tiene que dar la espalda...no veo nada desde aquí ¬¬...

W-Uff. Por fin llegué.

C-¿mucho tráfico no?. Venga entremos que la obra va a comenzar.

W-Vamos.

Cuando ellos se fueron, House se acerco hasta la taquilla para comprar una entrada. Le fastidiaba enormemente gastarse el dinero en eso, pero le podían más las ganas de ver a Cuddy con esa cita...

H-Queda alguna entrada para ahora?.

Taquillera-Déjeme que lo mire-La taquillera miro a House de arriba a abajo con una cara extrañada- Lo siento señor, pero no está permitido entrar con zapatillas deportivas al teatro.

H-No me jo...-House se callo y se quedo pensativo-Ya lo sabia...ya lo sabia yo...se me está discriminando porque soy cojo no es así?..

Taquillera-No señor como cree. Son normas del local.

H-Y no ha pensado que no me queda otra que ir con estas zapatillas¿?. Esta cojera me produce un dolor terrible que solo me permite llevar este tipo de calzado. Se cree que para mi es fácil?. No me combinan con la ropa elegante!.PUEDO PAGAR COMO CUALQUIER OTRO PERO COMO SOY COJO NO TENGO DERECHOS NO?-House aposta subia el tono de la voz, para que la gente a su alrededor se girara.

Taquillera-No señor! perdone aquí tiene su entrada, los binóculos y el prospecto de los actos. Que lo pase usted ñor...sus gafas...no verá mucho con ellas!

H-Ah! Son para que no me molesten las fans que me confunden con un actor famoso al que me parezco mucho, pero en Gracias.

Ya en el teatro...

C-Wilson te agradezco que me invitaras. Seguro que tendrías a alguien mejor con quien venir.

W-No te creas. Últimamente estoy muy inactivo en ese tema. Además tu eres mi amiga y me apetecía salir contigo.

C-Gracias.

Mientras House sin darse cuenta se encontraba unas filas más atrás sin percatarse. Nada más sentarse se dispuso a mirar con los binóculos por todas partes del teatro en busca de Cuddy y su acompañante. A su lado una señora mayor lo miraba asombrada y comenzó a carraspear para que se diera cuenta.

SRA-Emmmm...rrrr...grrffff

House seguía con lo suyo...

SRA-Emmmm...rrrr...grrffff...EJEM EJEM!...

House se gira hacia ella y la mira con los binóculos...

H-¿Es usted tan desagradable siempre o se ha tragado una bola de pelo?. Tome un caramelo de menta.

SRA-Abrase visto!. No me duele la garganta y Sr! el escenario está en frente y aquí no se viene hacer Bollerismo.

H-Bollerismo¿?..Bollerismo¿?

SRA-Si eso he dicho.

H-Sra se dice Voyeurismoooo y tranquilicese que no la pienso Bollear si es eso lo que le preocupa y el caramelo que le he dado es por la tremenda alitosis que tiene capaz de matar a un toro. Por no contar con la selva tropical que ha crecido en su napia, por mucho que le cueste va siendo hora de talar no le parece? ¬¬

La Señora se marcha toda cabreada y House continua su búsqueda particular hasta que por fin visualiza su objetivo..

H- bien,BINGO!...Ahi esta Cuddy...¬¬sonriendo¬¬-Nota un ardor en el estómago-...y a su lado tenemos...O_O...-House no podía creerselo,bajo los binóculos un segundo y parpadeo varias veces hasta que volvió a mirar para cerciorarse definitivamente- al TRAICIONERO DE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! sabía que de un tío que se pinta las uñas y es fan de los Village Peole no era de fiar ¬¬

Acomodador- Por favor señor mantenga silencio que va a comenzar la obra y por favor sientese.

House se sienta remugando de todo por lo bajo y apoyando las piernas en la butaca delantera mientras saborea un chupa chups que llevaba de reserva...

Su vista está fijada a unos metros delante, viendo cada movimiento que hacen y estudiándolos al milímetro...Estaba alucinando en colores, Wilson, su mejor amigo, hasta ahora ¬¬, el carita angelical y pepito grillo a tiempo parcial ¬¬, le había pedido una cita ni más ni menos que a Lisa y encima con SUS entradas...pero lo peor de todo es que ELLA había aceptado ¬¬...

H-Mira como juntan las cabecitas para hablar. Como si estuviéramos en un concierto de Rock donde no se oye nada!¬¬...No me...no me...jodas...le está hablando a la oreja¿?...SI ...LO ESTA HACIENDO!0_0

Acomodador-Disculpe Señor baje la voz o me veré obligado a pedirle que se marche.

H-cof cof cof cof...-House comienza a señalar su garganta y sigue tosiendo-cof cof...trai-ga-me aguaaa...agua..cof cof...

Acomodador-Dios!..Enseguida voy!

H-cof cof cof...-Mira hacia atrás viendo que el acomodador se pira-cof...Bien...por fin se ha largado...Sigamos..

House coge el prospecto de la obra y empieza a hacer bolitas de papel con el. A continuación saca un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y lo desmonta para crear el ``arma definitiva lanzabolas´´...

Primer disparo...FIIIIIIIIIII...BOMB!...demasiado desviado a la izquierda...segundo disparo...FIIIIIIIIII...BOMB!.ya se va acercando pero aun le falta puntería...House en ese momento se le ocurre coger los binóculos a modo de mirilla para conseguir afinar la puntería...tercer disparo...yyyyy...

W-Auch!.Que coño...

C-¿Pasa algo Wilson?.

W-No se he notado algo en el cuello pero no veo nada.

Wilson y Cuddy se giran mirando hacia atrás y House rápidamente esconde su artefacto casero...

H-jeje..prepárate...hoy vas a coger torticolis de girarte...

W-No se, serán imaginaciones mías pero yo juraría que he notado algo contra mi cuello.

C-Ni idea.

House siguió martirizándole una y otra vez, y Wilson no hacia mas que girarse buscando una respuesta, pero solo conseguía caras de enfado de las personas de atrás, molestas ya de verlo a el girarse todo el tiempo...

El tiempo paso y llegaron al descanso de la obra. Wilson estaba ya asustado de pensar que todo era producto de su imaginación y se fue al baño para refrescarse un rato...

En el baño de hombres del teatro...

W-tarara…tarari…tararara…ffffff...

Se oyó el leve crujir de la puerta del retrete y enseguida una voz familiar apareció del otro lado...

SORPRESA! ÒÓ

W-O_O joderrrrrrrrr-Wilson estaba sin aliento. En ningún momento esperaba a nadie aparecerse detrás suyo y casi se mea encima-Ho...house...que...tu..aquí...cuando... no...entiendo...

House comienza a dar vueltas a su alrededor de forma desafiante. Calculando el terreno. Mientras Wilson aun no se creía lo que esta viendo sus ojos...

H-Sabes, dudaba entre aparecerme así delante tuyo o escribir por el baño en letras grandes y rojas se lo que hicisteis esta noche para mojar el churro, cabrón ÒÓ.

W-¿Qué? O_O...no entiendo nada...¿Qué haces tu aquí?.

H-¿Que que hago yo aquí?...QUE que hago yo aquí me dice!...No Jimmy...¿Qué haces TU AQUI?

W-Pues no se ve¿?...venir al teatro.

H-Ya se a que has venido, el problema es CON QUIEN HAS VENIDO! ÒÓ...y no me digas que con Caroline, porque esa ya ha ido y vuelto hacia la luz dos veces!.

W-...

House agarro el brazo izquierdo de Wilson para obligar a mirarlo directamente a la cara. Los ojos de House ardían de una forma que Jimmy nunca habia visto antes y su mano apretaba fuertemente el brazo produciendole bastante dolor...

H-Serás hipócrita! se que has venido con Cuddy o me lo vas a negar!

W-No, no te lo voy a negar. Así es.

H-Estoy esperando una buena explicación para esto.

W-No me jodas que eras tu el que me tiraba cosas en el teatro¿?.House tu tienes un problema-Dijo con una mirada de risa que a duras penas se aguantaba.

H-Aún estoy esperando sabes?. Esto no tiene que ver conmigo. No soy YO quien viene con Lisa al teatro mintiendo a su mejor amigo diciendo que va a salir con otra. Me estabas escondiendo todo esto! ¿Por qué motivo?

W-Tu me distes las entradas recuerdas?... no me dijiste con quien ir...incluso te invite y no quisistes...así que no me vengas con chorradas House.

H-ÒÓ Seras!...eso no quita que me mintieras descaradamente!...si hasta os habéis tomado la molestia de venir en coches separados ¬¬...o crees que soy tonto! ÒÓ.

W-Esto es una tontería.¿Qué te tengo que explicar? Tenia una entrada de sobra, Cuddy no tenia nada que hacer, somos mayores de edad, amigos, solteros y con ganas de salir por ahí...¿Qué hay de malo en todo eso, House?.

H-¿Por qué precisamente ella?- ambos comenzaban a impacientarse.

W-Porque es mi amiga…- Sugirió el con cierto sarcasmo. -…aunque para ti alomejor eso no sea posible ¿no?-Dijo con un tono burlón.

H-No me engañes! Se que hay algo entre vosotros! o me crees idiota!-se defendió elevando se elevando la voz un poco más de lo necesario. -¿Por qué no dejas de mentirme de una maldita vez?-

W-House! ¿puedes calmarte?...cualquiera diría que estas...

H-NO LO DIGAS SI QUIERES PERPETUAR LA ESPECIE PORQUE NO DUDARE EN USAR EL BASTÓN SI ES NECESARIO!...¬¬ yo no se que significa eso!...esa palabra no existe para mi ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬

W-¡Ay, House!¿Me gritas porque estas CELOSO o porque no te interesa escuchar?- reclamó, rodando los ojos, con los brazos ya cruzados frente al pecho. -¡No se como quieres que te lo explique! ¡Entre Cuddy y yo no ha pasado nada!- casi sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo gracioso que se veía House cuando estaba enojado, pero contuvo la mueca que podría ser tomada como insulto y continuó. -¡Quizá si me tuvieras un poco más de confianza, dejarías de ser tan paranoico!

H-¿YO PARANOICO?...y Tu tu...tu ...tu ...eres...un mentiroso...reconoce que te gusta!...no me creo que si tuvieras la oportunidad no te tirarías a por ella como un desesperado ¬¬. y ahora que lo pienso...ÒÓ

W-¿Qué pasa?...¿Por qué te callas? O_O

H-SERAS CABRONAZO!...y pensábamos que habías nacido ayer...¬¬...ME COJISTES LOS CONDONES,¬¬ POR LO QUE SI NO ME EQUIVOCO ESTAS ESPERANDO USARLOS ESTA NOCHE! EH!...primero voy de amiguito intimo, pero cuando pueda HAGO UN MULTIFRUTA CON MI PLATANO DE ESTRELLA PRINCIPAL DEL SHOW ¬¬no te jode ¬¬

W-Vamos a ver, si los condones me los distes TU!..y los cogí...no se...si no lo llego a coger me estarías acribillando a preguntas como estas hacendo ahora ¬¬

H-ÒÓ

W-Mira me da igual lo que pienses. Ese es tu problema. Yo ahora entrare. Continuaremos viendo la obra y después nos iremos a tomar algo te guste o no House.

H-No iras así a ningún lado...

W¿Así Cómo?.

H-Meado!-House abre la llave del grifo y le empieza a tirar agua a manos llenas encima de los pantalones de Wilson ante el estupor de este que no sabe como reaccionar...

House sale del baño con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Esta primera batalla la había ganado el...

En la sala de recepción del teatro Cuddy miraba preocupada en busca de Wilson. Estaba tardando demasiado y se comenzaba a preocupar...

Una mano toco su hombro con suavidad y cuando Cuddy se volteo hacia ella vio algo que le dejo asombrada...

C-Wilson!. ¿Qué te ha pasado?.

Wilson estaba con los pantalones completamente chorreando y con la cara completamente roja...

W-un accidente en el baño con el grifo ¬¬ y encima como no, el secador pues no funciona! ¬¬. lo siento Cuddy pero como ves tendremos que dejarlo por hoy.

A Cuddy le dio mucha pena la cara de tristeza de Wilson, no lo debía de estar pasando bien haciendo ese ridículo en un sitio público...

C-Bueno, vamos hacer una cosa. Tu te vas para tu casa a cambiarte, alquilas una peli y yo vendré luego con unos cafés buenísimos que hacen una cafetería de aquí cerquita. Que te parece?.

W-Esta bien. Me parece bueno el plan. Nada ni nadie! ¬¬ nos va a fastidiar esta noche.

C-Asi se habla. Venga, entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Una hora después en casa de Wilson...

Toc Toc...

C-Holaaa. Aquí traigo los mejores cafés del mundo en Nueva Jersey directos hasta su puerta. Una cosa. Se me ha olvidado preguntarte tus gustos pero me he tomado la libertad de elegir por ti. Para ti este estupendo Moka de Etiopía y para mi el Capuccino italiano.

W-wohh! perfecto. Sientate mientras traigo la película.

C-oh, esta bien. Oye Wilson, bonita casa por cierto. Lo tienes todo cuidado al máximo detalle y es extraño pero lo tienes todo pero que muy limpio e... higiénico!.

W-¿Por qué lo dices?.

C-No se, un hombre divorciado que vive sólo. Me esperaba ver comida basura esparcida por la mesa y camisetas y ropa interior tirada por el suelo. Pero en cambio se podría hacer una operación aquí mismo, no como en casa de...

W-de quien?...de House?.

Tanto se me nota que pienso en el ¿?. Por desgracia solo entre en su casa una noche hace mucho tiempo y tampoco es que me fijará en la decoración realmente.¬¬-Dijo Cuddy pensando.

C-No, si yo nunca he estado en su casa. Mas que nada porque la puerta en todo mi cara como que me lo ha impedido un poco ¬¬.

W-Si, es la guarida del pitufo gruñón. No es por ser machista, pero creo que necesita alguien del sexo opuesto que no cobre a la hora y pueda hablar con él cuando llegue a casa.

...

C - LA PELICULA!.

W-Si, ahora la pongo, sacaré la que hay puesta. Listo...

C-¿Qué película es?.

W-Ah, pues alguien...

oh si si sigue más mas ah ah um um...no pares...mas...mas...vuelo...vuelo...

W-Al...guien..se lo esta pasando francamente bien-Dijo ladeando la cabeza.

C y W- O_O

W-No puede ser. Si yo alquile algo voló sobre el nido del cuco O_O

C- Wilson!-Cuddy agarra la tapa del DVD-Oye, aquí lo que pone es alguien _penetró_ en el nido del cuco + de extra Eduardo manospajeras¿? ¬¬

W-O_O Diossssssssss tierra tragame!...esto...esto es un error..yo no...

hombre. No te fijastes bien y ya esta. Otro día la ves y punto.

W-No, si yo no...vamos...no lo necesito...bueno..lo hecho en...

C-Vale. Hasta aquí . No quiero escuchar más. Bueno nos habremos quedado sin película pero podemos aprovechar para hablar no¿?.

W-Ah! Claro.

C-Bien.

W-Bien.

C-Estoooo...¿te gusta el café?.

W-Si, si muy rico.

C-Aja ¬¬.

...

Descontando el hecho de que era el hombre con los mejores modales para con las mujeres que Cuddy había conocido en años. Era la ``cita´´ más aburrida de su vida. En todo el rato no hablaron más que del trabajo y de House...

W-Y la mania que tiene de quitarme la comida. Le cuesta tanto pedírmelo?

...

W-Después de Stacy no creo que logre abrirse a ninguna otra mujer sabes?.

Nooooo ahora saca el tema de Stacy ¬¬. lo que me faltaba ¬¬.

Pero el colofón final llego cuando saco su temible album de fotos con las letras bordadas y un lazo a modo de cerradura...

W-Mira Cuddy. Esta es en el viaje de luna de miel con mi 3ª mujer, fuimos a Egipto.

C-Wohhh. Estooooo. Este album tiene final ¬¬...porque llevamos como 50 páginas...

W-Ah. Si quieres lo dejamos. Lo siguiente son solo fotos antiguas de la Universidad que estan un poco estropeadas...

C-Ehhhh eh...espera...espera...gira un momento la página,..es que he visto una que me resulta familiar...

W-¿Cuál?.

C-Esta!...esta es!..¿Cómo es que la tienes tu?.

W-Ah si. Esta que salíais juntos House y tu en la Universidad¿?. Me la regalo una vez. Me llamo mucho la atención porque era la única foto que tiene en la que sonríe de una forma nose, distinta. Ni siquiera en ninguna foto con Stacy está así. No se, sale radiante. Y tu también, no paráis de reír. ¿Qué te estaba contando?...Cuddy?...me escuchas¿?.

C-...Ah si, perdona...pues tonterías de el...ya sabes...ya...ni me acuerdo...-Dijo bajando el tono de su voz.

-FLASHBACK MICHIGAN-

C-Siempre me pasa lo mismo contigo, Greg. Venga Lisa!, sólo será un café!.-Dijo Cuddy imitando la voz de un niño y haciendo morritos- Si . Y nos liamos a hablar y llego tarde a clase otra vez por culpa tuya.¬¬

H-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan sumamente encantador y que el tiempo desaparezca cuando estas conmigo - Dijo parpadeando sus pestañas y pasándose la mano por el pelo.

C-Eso te lo parece a ti ¬¬...pero en realidad lo que ensayo es como dejar la mente en blanco cuando me dicen estupideces y espera...creo que ahora está sucediendo..Si!...ahmmm - Dijo esto sacando la lengua y haciéndole burla. A lo que House contesto de la misma manera.

Chico-eh eh..vosotros!...parejita...

C-No somos pareja. Es imposible la proqueación entre distintas especies ¬¬

H-Cariño tenemos que disimular recuerdas?. Es que realidad soy su amante sexual y vamos a buscar mis correas para jugar a sacármela a pasear-Dijo alzando las pestañas de forma insinuante.

C-Mas quisieras, pide un deseo ¬¬

Chico-O_O...no si yo solo. Resulta que estoy encargado de hacer fotos a los estudiantes para fin de curso. Si queréis os hago alguna?. Hacemos 2 por el precio de una.

C(pensando)-Conociéndole seguro que le parece una chorrada de instituto ¬¬

H-Vale. Esta bien-House le pasa el brazo por los hombros-Pero te advierto chaval que luego tendrás que hacer algún retoque fotográfico porque la señorita no tiene su mejor dia y si rompe la cámara que la pague ella.

C-Siempre tienes que dar la puntita final ¬¬. Nunca te han dicho que estas más guapo calladito¿?.

H-Así¿?.

C-Si. Pero la cámara esta en frente. No en mi cara...y...y...me estas poniendo nerviosa. Deja de mirarme tan fijamente quieres.

Chico-Preparados?...Listos?. . Una mas.

H-Apartaré la vista cuando tu la apartes de mi...ves...no puedes...no puedes, porque tus ojos me están pidiendo algo.

C-uhhhh...que miedoooo...ahora lees los pensamientos¿?...sabes...que.. - Intentaba seguir hablando pero sus bocas estaban tan cerca que su aliento se cruzaba con el de el y no podía pensar en como continuar la frase.-Greg...por favor...-Casi suplico ella- No me hagas esto...- Suspiro mientras sus ojos le miraban a los suyos, luego se detuvieron en sus labios y los volvió a ascender a sus ojos lentamente.

Fue demasiado tarde, House posaba sus labios suavemente en los de ella.

Chico-Listo!..oo...bueno si eso os pasáis luego a recoger las fotos a Secretaria ¬¬..Vale¿?..¬¬ el silencio lo tomare como un si ¬¬.

Ella sujetaba su cara para acercarle más a ella y profundizar en el beso. Las manos de el contraatacaron rodeando su cintura. Luego con suma delicadeza mordió el labio inferior, ella se aferro a su pecho porque las piernas le flaqueaban y le deleito con los pequeños suspiros que arranco de ella. Se besaban como si la vida dependiera de ello. Greg se sentía ido totalmente, estaba entregado y no podía separarse de ella, los labios de esa mujer eran embriagantes como una fuerza superior a el. La necesidad de oxigeno fue la que logro separarlos. Las respiraciones estaba muy agitadas, tal como si hubieran corrido kilómetros corriendo, Lisa tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes al igual que Greg.

C-Greg...yo-consiguió decir ella cuando recupero el aliento.

H-Me tengo que ir-dijo House de repente-esto...yo no...lo siento Lisa.

A Cuddy no le dio tiempo a decir más porque House había salido como alma que lleva al diablo dejando a la pobre Lisa descolocada. No sabia que demonios había pasado hace un segundo. Sin querer se llevo los dedos a los labios. Aun desprendían su calor. Solo fue un beso! Se repetía en su cabeza, pero en el fondo sabia que ese beso desequilibro su mundo en un instante.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Cuddy se quedo con la mirada perdida tocándose los labios...

W-Cuddy!...Cuddy!...te pasa algo?.

C-...Eh?...Qué?...No, nada...estaba recordando viejos tiempos...

W-Si..a mi me pasa cuando repaso las fotos - Dijo dibujándose una sombra en su rostro.

C-Bueno, pero tu tránquilo que seguro que llenas más páginas con nuevas fotos de tus futuras mujeres!...hay alguien por ahí eh?. Wilson?...Wilson¿?...¿Qué tienes?...no me digas,...estas llorando?.

Dios. Esta llorando. Y ahora que hago?-pensó Cuddy.

W-snif sniff. Me siento sólo. Mis mujeres me han absorbido todo lo que tenia. Hasta me quito a ...

Wilson apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Cuddy y comienza a llorar dejando a Cuddy desconcertada sin saber que hacer...

C-O_O

W-Lo siento Cuddy. Esto no es propio de mi. Pero estas semanas estoy un poco deprimido. No me sale ni una a derechas, mis matrimonios son un fracaso, mi mejor amigo está descontrolado por el dolor de su pierna y cuando quiero salir a pasármelo bien con una buena amiga se va todo al garete.

C-Tranquilo. Tranquilo. No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me cuentes todos tus problemas y puedas desahogarte. Tu estuviste conmigo cuando lo pase tan mal en el caso de la niña a mi cargo y yo no voy a ser menos. Así que vete sacando el paquete de clinex y una tarrina de helado que esto va para largo.

_ Contniuará..._

_Espero sus reviews con ansias, asi sabré que quieren que continue la historia, gracias ^^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, siento la demora. Gracias a Huddysmile , sandracddy , myhouse ,alwayshuddy , mikahuddy y Diosa Luna por sus reviews y consejos, de los que he tomado nota. Bueno, y sin más dilación espero sacaros más de una sonrisa leyendo este fic.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Wilson, a Wilson no le queda más remedio que levantarse al oír el escándalo de ruidos procedentes de su cocina. Pero lo más fuerte es que sabía a ciencia cierta y con gran pesar, quien los estaba produciendo.

—¡AJA!. Lo sabia. Sabia que te aparecerías en mi casa tarde o temprano.

House en ese momento estaba hurgando con la cabeza metida en la nevera cuando se giro...

-¡No!, no puedes dejar que te robe a gusto el tiramisu, no?. Se estaba estropeando y no podía dormir pensando que a mi mejor amigo le podía sentar mal, por eso me sacrifico por ti y asi me lo agradeces, mal amigo — dijo tocándose el pecho con una mano y con la otra quitándose las lágrimas ficticias de los ojos.

—Ok ...Papa Noel!...la próxima vez que comas tiramisu al menos usa cuchara se come por la boca, no por la barba genio. Y a todo esto, se que me arrepentiré de preguntarte, pero, se puede saber como narices has entrado?.

—¡Elemental mi querida Watsona!. Todo tiene una explicación lógica y racional. Me tome la libertad de hacer una copia de tu llave por si ocurría una emergencia, así de sencillo. Y sabia lo hecho polvo que estarías hoy después de tu cita con Cuddy.

—Aquí te quería ver yo—dijo Wlison aguantándose las ganas de reír.

—¿Por qué narices estas sonriendo?— espetó ofendido — Te estoy humillando.

—Bueno. Digamos que tu plan, pues ha resultado provechoso al final. Gracias a ti tuvimos que venir a casa, la cosa se liooo, una cosa llevo a la otra...-Wilson estaba disfrutando como un niño viendo como la cara de House cambia por momentos como la transformación de Hulk.

—No!..no..no...no...no creo que Cuddy venga a tu casa después de joderle lo del teatro. No es prop...-House se detuvo de hablar al posar sus ojos en unos cafés esparcidos en la mesa con uno de ellos marcados en el borde con pintalabios rojo.

—¿Qué es esto?. ¿Estuvisteis juntos tomando café?.

—Si. Lo siento, House. No eres suficiente para mí y tomo café con otras personas a tus espaldas — dijo con cierto dramatismo—. Y ahora que lo comentas estaban rico rico rico..Mmmm.

—RICO, ¿EH?...y que más tomasteis. Se comió tu zanahoria su conejito o la dejaste plantada en el huerto— House apretaba el envase del café como si fuera una naranja exprimida.

—No, hombre, solo charlar. Lo que hace la gente cuando mueve los labios y emiten sonidos.

—!. Siiiiiiiiiiii a mi me encanta ``charlar´´ con mi ``amiga´´ de la habilidad que tiene con las manos el manospajeras ese del DVD que tienes ahí encima.

—Eso fue una equivocación yo...

—Claro, claro. ¡ Y yo me chupo mi dedo porque no llego!...¿te crees que he nacido ayer?, eso es un truco para animar el cotarro, te haces el enrollado y la retas a verla contigo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Solo dime una cosa, ¿te has acostado con ella?.

—Es una amiga tío!...la veo como...¡ Como a una hermana !.

—¡Blasfemooo!...el incesto es pecadoooo! arderás en el infierno!...si tuvieras una hermana como Lisa a estas alturas te hubieras quedado manco haciendo lo mismo que el Eduardo de tu película. Además tu no tienes amigas, y cuando tienes una ya le estas buscando número para tu lista de mujeres, pareces la reencarnación de barba azul haciendo coleccionismo.

—Eres tu que la miras lujurioso.

—Si y tu ves a Sor Cuddy de la cruz, no me jodas, que si tu miembro fuera pluma y su potorro tintero, estarías todos los días mojando el lapicero. ¿Te has acostado con ella?, puedes decírmelo, sin problemas, ¡eh!.

—Si. Estas contento. Nos hemos acostado.

—¿en seriooooo?

—No, no es verdad...No...no... fue una sola vez, fueron varias.-dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¿quéeeeeeeeeeeee?...¿en seriooo?.

—Sabes que te sale un gallito muy cómico cuando se te ponen los cojones de corbata.

—No,por?.

—Fuera bromas ahora. Tengo que reconocerlo House, me has pillado.

—Un momento!...como es que no te has movido en todo este rato del marco de la puerta que da a tu habitación...no me...no...me jodas que esta AQUI?..y...desde cuando tu usas pijama de raso?.¡Apartate!

—No House, por favor no entres. No quiero utilizar la frase de esto no es lo que parece —dijo esto abriendo los brazos para impedir que pasara.

—Dejame pasar sino quieres ser tu el próximo castrati del siglo XXI.

—No House, no puedo dejar que veas ...

House empuja a Wilson y consigue penetrar en el cuarto...

—...que veas...la cama sin hacer...¿qué esperabas ver?.House lo tuyo es grave en serio. Venga me visto y nos vamos al hospital.

En el hospital, todo continuaba con la normalidad de siempre. House y Wilson llegaron al ascensor y se disponían a subir cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir y apareció Cuddy ocupando su lugar delante de ellos.

—¡Buenos Dias Cuddy! - dijo Wilson.

—Buenos Dias!.

_(Silencio)_

—House, deja de mirarme el culo.

—¿Eh?...¿Qué?.

—Solo hay dos razones por las que tu estarías tan callado. O estas muerto y/o dormido o por otro lado tu mente esta fijada en algun punto y la sangre no te circula por la cabeza.

—Pues no es ahi donde miraba...la primera vez. Lo que me llamó la atención son esas ojeras de 3 palmos que llevas tapiadas con el maquillaje. ¡Va de retro Maligno!...mujer tendrías que cuidar más tu imagen,solo es un consejo o lo de las citas al teatro se acaban para ti. A no ser que con quien vayas este más desesperado que tu por mojar el churraco.

—Gracias, por tu muestra de preocupación, pero con menos también se vive. Esto...supongo que por esas miraditas que os echáis, este ya lo sabe no? James.

—Si, Sherlocka actua de nuevo!...sabe que fuimos al teatro juntos.

—Un momento, me he perdido algo..¿James?... y tanta familiaridad a que se debe. Os podíais contener un poco no? que estamos en un espacio público y hay menores a la vista.

—Mira cosas que tiene la gente que se llama por sus nombres, el mundo al revés.

—Y esto...se alargó la noche y... ¿os fuisteis a algún lado?.

—No te importa. ¿Has pasado las horas de consulta que me debes?.

—No. Ya veo, te aburriste como una ostra, no?.

—Para nada. Quiero que me pases los informes médicos clasificados y por orden en media hora.

—Tranquila, lo harán mis siervos por mi, después de la sesión de azotes es lo que más les gusta. En realidad no importa que me digas nada, tu cara y el genio son como las pantallitas de neón de los burdeles que yo en mi vida he visto. No has tenido sexo salvaje del bueno, verdad?.

—Pues para saber ya todo, no me explico este aluvión de preguntas que seguramente tu esposa te habrá resuelto ya. O haces tu trabajo o te vas a la calle, ya estoy harta de ir detrás de ti.

—¿Es tan malo Jimmy que te dejo escapar?. Ya le dije yo que tendría que haberte sacado el tequila que eso nunca falla contigo. Vas como las abejitas a la miel.

—eh..— comenzó diciendo Wilson.

—Ay House, cuando aprenderás que hay formas menos cavernícolas para conquistar a una mujer que dejarla inconsciente y que se piense que 5 minutos han sido dos horas de minisexo contigo.

—Yo..quiero..deci..

—Espera Wilson. Sabes cuando cambiaré la técnica, monada. Pues cuando te dejen de gustar los chicos malos.

—Hace mucho que me dejaron de gustar. De hecho salir lo que se dice salir nunca he salido ni saldré con uno.

—Ya veo, vas contra lo que de verdad deseas y eliges a sosainas como Jimmy para salir mientras sueñas con uno que te de marcha.

—Oye! Que estoy aquí!.

—No, para que te enteres elijo a hombres que dejen de tener 15 años y asuman su edad y que busquen algo más en la vida que pasar un buen rato.

—Eso no existe. A no ser que sean gays o unos mentirosos. O unos mentirosos gays.

—¿Qué insinúas?— espetó molesto Wilson.

—Bueno puede ser todo lo gay que quieras pero al menos el ha conseguido salir dos veces conmigo.

—Un casting no se le puede llamar salir.

Ella simplemente le dedicó una mirada asesina, que tan bien tenía ensayadas con él. El ascensor llego al primer piso y Cuddy salio no sin antes girar sobre sus talones y decir una ultima cosa..

—Por cierto House, adivina a quien le toca hoy hacer de mentor con los de primero. Buena suerte... ¡chico malo!... Hasta luego chicos— dijo guiñando un ojo.

(Silencio)

—Esto...que despiste yo me bajo aquí. Nos vemos luego House.

Más tarde en el despacho de House.

—No, todos los síntomas cuadran con un cáncer – dijo Cameron releyendo el historial.

—No, no podemos descartar una infección, tenemos que ver más alla, imagínate una discoteca...- le replicó Chase.

—Ya cállate, no eres House no empieces con las metáforas.

—Ah yo pensaba que tenia que ser House para que me hicieras caso y se te cayeran las bragas.

—Os queréis callar los dos. Iros a follar al cuartucho. Me estáis poniendo blanco – dijo Foreman asqueado.

—House,¿ qué haces aquí tan pronto? -saltó de pronto Cameron al ver a House entrar al despacho.

—Y tu por qué cojones haces preguntas tan tontas?.

—No la pagues con Cameron tu mala uva. Estais faltos de sexo todos!— dijo Foreman poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ah! Ya veo, te tocó ya el turno no?. Debe ser tu tiempo record aunque a ellos no les sacaste la jeringa´y eso facilita las cosas. Venga, que tenemos, deprisita!.

—Bueno pues cada uno piensa una cosa distinta y no llegamos a una solución — le resumió Foreman.

—¿Y que estais haciendo todavía aquí?. Iros a hacerles pruebas y a ver quien tiene razón, luego volvéis y doy una galletita al que acierte. ¡Venga a trabajar!.

—Espera un momento Cameron. Tu quedate. Hay algo que te tengo que preguntar.

Cameron muy emocionada ante esas palabras piensa que House por fin le preguntará sobre su relación con Chase...

—Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta.

—Si. He tardado. Pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Cameron se acerca un poco más a House...(***insertar música del chorra momento***)

—Dimelo lo quiero escuchar de tu boca.

—Esta bien...—pausa—¿Donde se compran en internet las entradas para el teatro?.(**insertar sonido de disco rallado**)

—¿Me has escuchado?

— Si — dijo de mala gana.

—¡!. Que pareces medio lela.

—Y esas entradas son para sorprender a una chica que trabaja contigo, por casualidad.

—Si pero no es a ti. Asi que hecha cuentas.

—Aqui tienes la página .

—Gracias. Ahora piérdete...Listo. Ya las tengo.

House se estira de la camiseta y se la huele, después un sobaco y a continuación el aliento...

—aggggggggg...necesito con urgencia el Kit mariposón de Wilson!.

En la cafeteria Lisa tomaba café mientras leía el periódico, cuando llegó Wilson...

—Buenas!.

—Hola! Siéntate James!. De que querías hablarme?.

—Bueno. Pues para recompensarte el calvario que pasaste ayer en mi casa y el desastre del teatro. Pues te quería invitar otra vez, pero esta vez, a una exposición de arte que hacen mañana de paisajes naturales. ¿Qué me dices?.

_Vaya se ha tomado muchas molestias y la verdad es que me apetece. Ademas allí no hace falta hablar mucho (pensó Cuddy)._

—Está bien. Puede ser interesante.

—Me voy ahora misma a reservarlas.

—Bien. Hasta luego.

_Porque no haces cosas asi, House (pensó Cuddy)._

Poco rato después Cuddy comenzaba una reunión en la sala del primer piso.

—Bueno, señores, les he citado hoy aquí, para hablar del nuevo proyecto del area de oncologia pediatrica...como pueden ver ten...

Cuddy paró de hablar cuando enfrente apoyado en la barandilla estaba House haciéndole señales para que saliera.

Cuddy siguió hablando negando con la cabeza para que se diera por aludido pero no había forma. House se puso a tocar una guitarra imaginaria con el bastón y a cantar...

—Como iba diciendo, TENDRÁ unas zonas especialmente HABILITADAS para las familias de los pacientes y..—dijo mientras hacia movimientos con la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Perdone Dra Cuddy. ¿Le ocurre algo en el cuello?.

—No no no no!.. es un ...

—T´S MY LIFEEEEEEEEEEE! AND IT´S NOW OR NEVER!...

Todos los asistentes iban a girar las cabezas cuando Cuddy continuo hablando...

—Y CON LAS MEJORES ASISTENCIAS LAS 24 HORAS!.

House sacó su aparatito puntero láser marca ``chinatown´´ y comenzó a dibujar en la nuca de los asistentes dibujos fálicos...

Cuddy le dedicó una de esas miradas que decían-no-me-puedo-creer-que-seas-tan-capullo.

A continuación Lisa se dirigió a toda prisa a bajar las persianas antes que ninguno se diera cuenta que ya olia a pollo quemado.

—Y tenemos benefactores que avalaran la idea de...

_tiruri tiruri tiruri..._

—Por favor, en una reunión serian tan amables de apagar sus móviles.

_tiruri tiruri tiruri..._

—¡ya basta por favor!. apáguenlo de inmediato.!

—Disculpe — se dirigió a ella uno de los asistentes.

—QUEEEEEEE!

—El sonido parece proceder de su bolso-Dijo con miedo.

—..Ohh...que despiste...perdón...será un momento..

Cuddy se lo penso un momento si contestar o no. Sabia que el pesado de House se le ocurriría otra cosa peor, asi que finalmente opto por contestar al móvil.

—(Bajando la voz)- Qué quieres House?. No ves que estoy ocupada!.

—Ha llamado a la linea caliente especial culotes petroleros. Marque 1 si quiere el especial cubano. Marque 2 si quiere el culote cascanueces. Marque 3..

—Y la opción cállate de una puñetera vez y deja a tu jefa trabajar tranquila donde está?.

—Esa no la tenemos en sotck!. Pero tenemos una oferta de funbaggs que...

—CALLATE!—Lisa se giró y todo el mundo la estaba mirando-ah...perdonen será un segundo.

—Mira. Solo quiero que salgas un momento. Por favorrrrrr-Dijo esto poniendo una voz de niño pequeño que Lisa se imaginaba y con la que no podia negarle nada.

—Esta bien!. Solo diez minutos que será el descanso y tu te vas directo con los de 1º, entendido?.

—Si ama!.

Cuddy acto seguido cuelga el móvil y les comunica a los asistentes que efectuaran un descanso de diez minutos. Al salir se encuentra a House apoyado de espaldas a ella en la barandilla y mirando a los que pasan por debajo en el hall.

Cuddy se detiene un momento. Algo extraño recorre en su interior. Nota a House distinto. Esta raro. Concentrado y seguro.

Se acerca por detrás y le da una palmada en el hombro. Cuando en ese instante observa como House lanza un avioncito de papel y al mismo tiempo la agarra a ella de los hombros...

—Agachate!. Cuerpo a tierra!

House mira hacia abajo un segundo y se da por satisfecho. A dado en la diana!.

—Ya está. Podemos levantarnos. Aunque pensandolo mejor asi agachado las vistas mejoran una barbaridad. Me gusta el color negro de ropa interior— dijo levantando las cejas lujuriosamente.

Cuddy se incorporo de un salto...

—Para esto me llamas?.

—No.

House vuelve a apoyarse en la barandilla y se saca unas entradas del bolsillo con las que juguetea entre sus manos...

Mientrás Cuddy se empieza a percatar de algunas cosas...

—Yo tengo una teoria...se puede basar en muchas cosas...como por ejemplo en los números...

—House, te has puesto colonia?.!

—Entonces los 4 van con los 4 los 3 con los 3 y asi sucesivamente...

—Tu te has peinado hoy, no ?

—Esto también se puede aplicar a los meses. Asi que las personas que son Octubre pues aveces estan con Mayo, pero eso nunca funciona porque hace mucho calor, vale pasas buen rato pero te cansas al final en cambio si eres Octubre sólo un Octubre puede ser tu pareja ideal...

—Esa corbata no es de Wilson?.

—Lo que quiero decir es que tengo dos entradas para mañana al teatro — le dijo mostrandole las entradas.

—House, no me tomes el pelo. No me gustan esas bromas.

—No es broma. Míralas. Son para la obra que no terminaste de ver con Jimmy.

A Lisa se le transformo la cara, nunca había tenido el semblante tan triste como hasta ahora.

—Lo siento, pero no puede ser tengo otros planes.

—Pues los anulas. Asi de fácil.

—No...no es asi de fácil. No puedes llegar y pensar que voy a cambiarlo todo. Yo si he dicho algo a alguien mantengo mi palabra.

—Te estoy pidiendo una cita, no se si no te estas dando cuenta.

—No, tu no me pides una cita. Tu me estas pidiendo un capricho de niño chico. Solo quieres ser como Wilson y tener exactamente la misma oportunidad que él y asi superarlo. Si hasta has comprado las mismas entradas para la misma obra. No te has molestado a pensar en lo que me gustaría, solo estas preocupado por si él logra ser el mas importante para mi.

—Si, puede ser que eso sea lo que me preocupa-pausa-¡oye no digas estupideces!.

—House, voy a volver a salir con Wilson como la otra vez en plan amigos. Pero aunque no saliera con él no podria hacerlo contigo.

—¿Por qué?. No lo entiendo. Si prefieres salir con él, es que te gusta.

—Si piensas en eso. Es que todavía no me conoces. Todavía no te das cuenta, el es seguro, no esta pensando en meterme mano, es un buen amigo y puedo relajarme y salir con el sin miedo.

—Osea que yo soy la parte insegura de la ecuación¿?. No se porque tienes que tener miedo.

—Sabes muy bien lo que paso la última vez. Y yo no puedo permitirme volver a ser débil.

Cuddy se marcha otra vez a la sala y antes de que entre House le dice una ultima cosa...

—Wilson no es un santoooooo, te engaña su apariencia!...sino fíjate cuantas mujeres va dejando por el camino!...

Cuddy dio un largo suspiro, entorno los ojos y entro en la sala, con lo cual no pudo oir lo ultimo que dijo Greg...

—... y no quiero que te haga daño...

House volvió a su despacho. Nada mas llegar salio a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire que necesitaba con urgencia. Saco las entradas para el teatro del bolsillo y las rompió en mil pedazos que volaron calle abajo. Ella tenia razón. Siempre la tenia. Tenia miedo de que al final Wilson la conquistará con su fachada de caballero andante y gran amigo en quien confiar. No es que no fuera buen amigo, con el lo era, pero por eso lo conocía bastante y sabia bien que al final las amigas que tenia se convertían en el acto en la siguiente Sra Wilson. Jimmy era un buen tío pero con las mujeres era bastante cabronazo al final de la relación y no quería ver a Cuddy destrozada por culpa de el. Y eso era la único que no le perdonaría nunca en la vida.

Por eso, House pensó que era el momento de cambiar de estrategia. Lisa tenia una idea de James que tenia que cambiar y lo mismo pasaba con Wilson. Así que mejor idea que ellos mismos se vean obligados a cambiar sus planes.

Cuando giro la cabeza en dirección al despacho de Wilson, vio como Jimmy actuaba de una manera muy extraña, como con miedo a que alguien le viera. Llevaba algo en la mano que introdujo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta colgada del perchero.

A House le pareció todo muy extraño y quería averiguar cuanto antes que era eso que escondía con tanto esmero.

Cuando Wilson se dio la vuelta, se pego un buen susto al ver a House mirando de una forma inquisidora a través de la puerta de cristal...

—joder!...House!. Manifiestate de algún modo antes de aparecerte así!.

House entra en el despacho mirando a ambos lados de la puerta como un perro olfateando el lugar...

—¿Qué haces House?.

—Yo?. Nada.

—Ya se. Te estas escondiendo de Cuddy, no?. Sabes que aquí será el primer sitio donde vendrá a buscarte!.

—Ya lo se. Es nuestro nidito de amor y he pensando que para que ocultarlo más, que nos pille. Incluso alomejor se anima y se une.

House se tumba en el sofá y coge una revista de la mesa...

—House!. La revista!...Está al revés.

—Ejem... ¡ ya lo sabia ! ...es que no te enteras de como va esto, miraba las imágenes en distintas perspectivas para conseguir la esencia.

—Son artículos científicos sin imágenes ...oye...esa corbata que llevas... se parece a una de las mías no?...y...¿te has puesto colonia?...¿estas bien?...¿quién ha muerto?...

—Quieres dejarme hablar y por cierto, yo tengo la exclusiva para los interrogatorios y sobretodo si son para Cuddy!... lo que te vengo a decir es que te esta buscando a ti. Quiere que vayas a su despacho.

—Será para ir a comer.

—Habéis quedado para comer?.

— Si..bueno..pensaba ir contigo pero tu tienes las clases a los de primero...asi que..

—Yaaaaa. Estáis ahora como muy en plan amiguitos siameses, pronto iréis a haceros la manicura juntas, comentar que clase de depilación utilizas, vamos de compras y todo ese rollo de soy tu mejor amigo pero en cuanto te descuides te bajo las bragas a mordiscos.

—Emmm...me voy a ver que quiere.

—Ves, ves!.

—Te vas a quedar ahí.

—Te molesta¿?. Es que cuando coges la posturaaa ya sabes? Mmm... y voy a echarme una cabezadita hasta que me llame mi ''ama''.

—Esta bien Ahora vuelvo.

House se levanta a toda prisa y se va directo en busca de la chaqueta de Will...

—A ver que es lo que tanto esconde

...

—Lo que me figuraba las entradas a la exposición de arte. Pero que es esto¿? Paisajes naturales. No no no!. Aquí no es donde la llevarás — House se saca otras entradas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y las mete en el de Wilson— esto está mejor : _``bondage y otras artes amatorias del sadomaso´´._

—Ya veremos si todavía le pareces la opción ``segura´´.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

Al cabo de un rato, Wilson regresó a su despacho y al abrir la puerta se encuentra a House durmiendo con la revista encima de la cara.

— Un ratito más Mami!. Todavía no he llegado a la escena de la ducha y es la parte principal del sueño.

— House!. Cuddy no está en el despacho, todavía está en la reunión.

House se da un golpe en la cabeza y saca la lengua

— Ahí no se donde tengo la cabeza. Te avise tarde.-dijo esto poniéndole ojitos.

— No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Jugar a ser mejor que Dios?...fastidiar a tus empleados?...

House puso un semblante serio y preocupado...

— No. Hay algo que no puede esperar. Se que vas a salir con Cuddy.

— Esto...no empieces quieres?..ya te he explicado que solo salimos como amigos. Ninguno de los dos quiere algo más.

— Eso no es del todo cierto.

— ¿A que te refieres?.

— He estado hablando con ella, sabes, y creo que empieza a sentir algo más por ti..

— Te ha comentado algo en concreto o...

— No me lo ha dicho directamente pero solo me habla de ti, elogiando como eres...-House gira la cabeza para que no le vea la cara-Además esta el hecho de que la invite a salir y no quiso.

— No te puedo creer...estas de broma¿?.

— Si hasta la palabra osito de peluche salió a relucir.

House se estaba aguantando unas ganas inmensas de reír pero tenia que seguir con su plan maléfico...

— ¿Y que piensas hacer?. Es una mujer decidida que consigue lo que quiere.

— Ahora mismo no se que pensar. Creí que los dos teníamos las cosas claras. No he visto nunca un coqueteo por parte de ella, no se...

— Me parece que no te fijas bien, Jimmy. Ella sin darse cuenta tiene un mensaje corporal claro. Mira te explico. Cuando se pinta los labios delante tuyo es para que se los mires, lo hace para que notes sus encantos de mujer y solo lo hace delante de quien le guste. Después esta el tema del yogurt con azúcar glasé.

— El yogurt con azúcar glasé?.

— Si, eso es inconfundible en ella. Si lo toma delante de ti, te esta diciendo subconscientemente que te desea, desea comerte como a ese yogurt. Devorarte!-House se tapa una mano con la boca, casi una carcajada esta a punto de delatarlo.

— Son pequeñas cosas que hace. Pero si se llega a tocar el pelo enredándolo entre sus dedos, ahí si que no hay vuelta atrás. No es que este nerviosa, no!, es que no espera el momento en que te lances y la beses.

— Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi!. No, me lo hubiera dicho!.

— Tranquilo, es lo que yo digo, si no ves esos síntomas no hagas un pronostico todavía. Bueno, me tengo que ir ya. Me tendrás al tanto no?. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

— eh ¿Qué?...si claro claro...

House salé del despacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El primer paso ya estaba haciendo efecto...

— Ahora a por la otra ``victima´´...

En la cafetería del hospital, Lisa estaba sentada cuando noto una presencia a su espalda..

— Que estas haciendo si se puede saber?.

— Mmmm. Interesante. Notas la presencia del macho dominante!. ¿Estas en celo?, porque ya te toca.

— Ya. Y ahora que viene mearte por las esquinas y pavonearte delante de mi mostrando tus atributos¿?.

House se pone a caminar rumbo a la silla guiñándole y sonriendo con una mueca de medio lado y haciendo poses con su brazo...

— Me puedo sentar¿?.

— Ya lo has hecho.

— Solamente quería ser educado. No es para ponerse así.

— Pues vas un poco con retardo. Y tu no tendrías que estar dando clases por cierto.

— Estoy en el descanso profe y aproveche para venir a contarte algo que no podía esperar.

— Si es lo de antes creo que te lo deje bastante claro y no entiendo ese interés por mi vida personal. Has pasado de esquivarme por los pasillos a ser como mi sombra.

— Bueno, es que tu vida personal puede afectarle a mi mejor amigo y más después de lo que he visto y escuchado.

— ¿ A que te refieres?.

— Yo solo digo lo que veo. Te ha elegido a ti. Y no precisamente para ser su amiga del alma. Con todas sus mujeres empezó igual, que si teatro, que si exposición de arte que si sauna sueca mixta. Antes de saber que iba contigo al teatro me soltó que solo iría con una mujer allí para verla desnuda. Y luego lo nervioso que se pone cuando está contigo, si hasta suda.

— Esa frase del teatro me suena más de la boca de otra persona.

— Ah!. No me crees?. Pues entonces como te explicas que te lleve a ese tipo de exposiciones¿?.

— A ver paisajes, por ejemplo.

—Si ya!. Paisajes! Yo que tu le pediría las entradas porque creo que no pensáis en el mismo tipo de ``paisaje´´. Hay matas selváticas y desiertos pero no del mismo modo que digamos.

—House! Dime lo que sabes!.

House se gira en dirección a la puerta y ve como Wilson acaba de entrar...

—Solo digo que te asegures antes de ir porque la sorpresa será gorda. Oye Cuddy, tienes una cosa en la boca. Déjame que te la limpie.

—Si? El que?.

House empieza a pasarle la servilleta por la boca, restregándosela con fuerza...

—Ahhhh. House para ya!. Me vas a mutilar los labios!. Dame la servilleta, ya lo hago yo, manazas!-Cuddy se la arrebata de las manos y saca su espejo del bolso- Si no tengo nada, que dices!.

—Porque te lo he quitado mujer!. Que harías sin mi?.

—¿Respirar tranquila?. Ahora tengo que volver a maquillarme por tu culpa.

—WILSON, WILSON!. aquí!.

—Ya te veo. No importa que sigas gritando si estoy a un palmo.

House lo agarra de una manga y le empieza a dar estirones y señas con la cabeza para que se fije en Cuddy. Ella sigue perfilándose los labios delante del espejo.

—Pasa algo Wilson?. Estas muy callado!. Oye, te he estado esperando pero como no venias pues he comenzado sin tí.

—vale! No pasa nada!.

—Siéntate!. O vas a estar de pie todo el dia.

—-Espera Wilson, aprovechando que estas de pie, porque no me traes un refresco. Tu Cuddy quieres algo?.

—No. No quiero molestar!.

—No, dime!. Total si voy a por algo para este.

—Mmmm. Esta bien!. Tráeme un trozo de tarta!.

Wilson hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza...

—No no no!. Espera!. Pensándolo mejor. Me apetece un yogur glasé!.

— Perdona, ¿ un yogur..glasé?.

—Venga ya oistes a la jefa!. Date prisa que parece... hambrienta!.

Wilson se quedo blanco como la leche. Todo estaba pasando tal y como House dijo...

—Wilsonnnnnnnnn!

—Y ahora que más necesitas.

—TENGO MOCOS! ...TIENES PAÑUELOS?.

—Mira en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—OK!...DONDE GUARDAS LOS MINICONDONES, bien!.

—Yo no se como sigue siendo tu amigo.

—Es que soy adictivo. Tu lo sabes bien, baby.

—Uff no veas.

House saca un paquete de clinex y deja caer disimuladamente las entradas de la exposición encima de la mesa...

—Anda! Y esto?. Si son las entradas, noooo?.

House las coge pero Cuddy es mas rápida y se las arrebata de las manos...

—Dame eso!...mmm..exposición artística de cuadros... bondage y otras artes amatorias del sadomaso ¿?...Que es esto!.

—Esto te cuelgan con cuerdas de los pezoncillos y una bola en la boca y...

—No era una pregunta, gracias!.

—Entonces si ya sabes la teoria pasemos a la práctica.

Wilson se dirigía otra vez hacia la mesa con lo que habían pedido...

—Toma House!. Mételo otra vez en su bolsillo!. Corre!.

—Vale. Matahari!.

Wilson repartió lo que habían pedido y un silencio incomodo se hizo en la mesa...

—Buenooooooo...ya va siendo hora que regrese con mis pupilos.

— Noooooooooo!.- dijeron Cuddy y Wlison al unísono.

Cuddy comenzó a enredarse un tirabuzón en el dedo mientras que Wilson sudaba a mares...

—Pero tengo que seguir con la clase.

—Yo también tengo trabajo por hacer. Me voy.- se levantó Cuddy.

—Yo también tengo...baaaaa, hasta luego.

Cuddy y Wilson se marcharon por caminos separados mientras House muy contento puso las piernas a lo alto de la silla y saboreó con mucho gusto el yogur glasé de Lisa..

El día transcurrió con normalidad, pero para Cuddy y Wilson era especialmente difícil estar evitándose a toda costa por todo el hospital. Cuando uno iba por el pasillo, el otro daba media vuelta. Cuando uno subía por el ascensor, el otro cogía las escaleras.

Pero Cuddy cansada ya de aquella situación cogió fuerzas y entro al despacho de Wilson para aclarar la situación...

—Wilson!. Tenemos que hablar. Esto es ridículo.

Wilson estaba jugando a un juego en el ordenador y se pego un buen susto al aparecerse Cuddy allí...

—Dios!. Que le pasa a todo el mundo! que mi despacho es el único sitio donde no importa llamar¿?.

—Escucha!. Deja de jugar a los marcianitos un momento. No podemos ir a esa exposición.

—Ya!. Yo también lo pienso. No creo que sea bueno en tu caso.

—Perdón, en mi caso?. Deja de negarmelo quieres. No te voy a despedir por esto.

—Sólo faltaba eso. La culpa va a ser mía de que te enamores de mi.

—De que estas hablando. Yo no soy la que te llevo a ver perversiones sexuales a una galería de arte. Vaya truco mas rastrero, la verdad Wilson no me imaginaba nunca que fueras de ese tipo de gente.

—No se a que te refieres, la exposición va sobre paisajes.

—Aun tienes la cara dura de seguir mintiendo. Wilson! Vi las entradas en tu bolsillo.

Wilson va hacia el perchero en busca de las entradas...

— Bondageeeeee!. que es esto! . Estas entradas no son las mías.

—Si claro, y un pajarito entro y te las cambio. Vamos Wilson que no he nacido ayer.

—Un pajarito no, pero un pajarraco que se va a quedar cojo de la otra pierna si!.

—House! - dijeron a la vez.

—Me dijo que estabas sintiendo algo por mi y luego todo lo del yogurt pues caí como un ahora mismo a hablar con el. No puede manipular a su antojo.

—No. Espera. Déjame a mi. Si no quiere creer la verdad que le decimos pues que sufra un poco con su mentira.

_Casa del Doctor Greg House-08:00 AM _

_Toc toc...toc toc..._

—House!. Abre !.

House asoma su cabeza de debajo la colcha y palpa a tientas con su mano en busca del despertador de la mesilla...

—Si me acabo de acostar!.

—Abre! Que es tarde.

—Ya va!. Ya va!.

House camina por el pasillo de su casa rumbo hacia la puerta. Todo esta patas arriba. Mas de lo normal en su caso. Tiene que hacer equilibrios para no caerse y sortear las latas de cerveza como en un partido de fútbol. Lleva un pijama que por el olor debe haber sido su única vestimenta desde hace un par de meses. La parte de arriba la lleva enroscada debido a la prominente barriga que asoma en el cuerpo del viejo Doctor.

Cuando House abre la puerta, se encuentra una estampa familiar que para muchos sería preciosa pero para él era más horrible e insoportable que el dolor de su pierna. De frente a el se encontraban Cuddy y Wilson con un par de años mas y tres niños delante de ellos, todos vestidos de punta en blanco como su padre y quietos y firmes como estatuas...

—Niños!. Saludar a tito Greg!.

—¡Buenos Días tito Greg! - saludaron al unisono y haciendo un pequeño gesto de reverencia.

— ¿Cómo estais?... rata, perro y oso amoroso junior! seguís tan repelentes como vuestro padre¿?. Eso tiene arreglo, aquí esta el Tito para enseñaros el buen arte de hacer lo que os venga en gana y que todavía os adoren y os perdonen cualquier cosa.

—No los llames así.- le fulminó Cuddy levantando una ceja - Tienen nombres!.

—Ya!. La culpa es de vosotros por ponerles nombres de mascotas. A quien se le ocurre ponerle Steve, Hector y James Junior.

—Tu siempre con buenos valores para aportar a la juventud. Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías todavía durmiendo?. Te dijimos que te los traeríamos para poder irnos Lisa y yo a una conferencia medica en París. Ay te acuerdas amor?. Donde fuimos de luna de miel.

—Si. Osito. Bueno yo lo acompaño como esposa. Desde que deje mi profesión para centrarme en mi familia no he vuelto al mundillo de la medicina. Sera interesante recordar viejos tiempos.

—Igual que House. Por cierto, de verdad que no quieres volver a ejercer la medicina. Hay un puesto tranquilo en el hospital pasando consulta como medico de cabera. Se que no es lo mismo pero asi haces algo.

—No. Gracias .No hay nadie o casi nadie que me pueda aguantar como empleado y yo no soy de los que lamen cualquier culo - dijo esto mirando a Cuddy - Ademas, no sabes que buena vida es esta, sin ordenes, ni gritos ni consultas idiotas. Tengo la vida que siempre quise, con mis instrumentos y la página de contactos a mano por si hay necesidad.

—Tito Greg!. Me llevarás a caballito. - le dijo el pequeño Steve.

—No. Antes clasificaremos sus vicodinas según el color y la fecha de caducidad. Sabes que tu vida puede acortarse por el continuo consumo excesivo. Me lo dijo Papá. Tienes que parar. - le dijo con ojos preocupados Hector.

— Tito!. - fue corriendo a su encuentro James Junior- Hoy te haré el tiramisu especial de Papá. Mira ya se leer es-pe-ci-al cul... Papá esta señora que sale en la revista del tito es pobre¿? No lleva ropa!.

— Dame eso!. No se cogen las cosas sin permiso y menos en esta casa,

—Deja que me encargue yo. Ven aquí James!. Ahora!.

Wilson coge a House del brazo y se lo lleva a un lado para hablar...

—House!. Necesito que me hagas de cuartada para el próximo finde.

—Otra vez con lo mismo!. Te dije que nunca te iba a respaldar tus aventuras. Lisa no se merece lo que le estas haciendo y todo lo que le harás sufrir cuando se entere de que no sabes mantener la salchicha en el frigorífico.

—Lo se. Lo se. Pronto pediré el divorcio. Esta situación no se puede mantener.

—De que habláis?. - se acercó Cuddy a su marido.

—De nada bizcochito!. Voy a ver que hacen los niños.

House mira a Cuddy de arriba a abajo...

—Ahora te va el rollo de Sor Cuddy¿?. Donde están las ``gemelitas´´ que yo conocí¿?.

—Vaya quien habla. Como va tu embarazo, son gemelos o trillizos?.

—Has cambiado. Aun te puedo sacar algún comentario como los de antes pero ahora pareces la sombra de Jimmy.

—Soy una mujer casada y con niños como siempre quise. Míralo . Es un gran padre!. Y toda esta felicidad te la debo a ti. Tu hiciste que viera a James de otra manera.

—Pero no estas enamorada de el. Y me arrepiento cada día. Lisa yo..

—No sigas por favor. Ya es tarde y no quiero perderte como amigo. No te negaré que hubo un tiempo que pensé que harías algo mas que fastidiarme como un niño pequeño cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero me canse de esperar de ti algo que te negabas a mostrar. Greg . Ya no puedo estar aquí contigo...

Una niebla apareció alrededor de Cuddy y su imagen iba desapareciendo poco a poco en el horizonte...

—Es tarde..tarde..tarde...

—Tu dijiste que estarías conmigo!...no me dejes! Liss...te necesito!.

House se desperto en su sillón con la respiración entrecortada y una ligera capa de sudor cubría su rostro...

—Nooooooooooooo!. No te vayas!.

—House!. House !. Estas bien?. Estas sudando!. - le repetía Cuddy mientras apoyaba su mano en su frente.

Con las pupilas dilatadas y el corazón palpitando a mil, lo unico que acertaba a vislumbrar fueron esos preciosos ojos azules de Lisa que miraban preocupados directamente a los suyos...

—Fue solo...un mal...sueño...o eso espero.

—Esta bien. Pero prefiero examinarte para estar segura.

—Me ves indefenso y quieres aprovecharte de mi eh! Picarona!. Empieza empieza!. No seré yo quien te pare. Me haré el estrecho solo para disimular. Oh Cuddy!, eso que bajas es mi cremallera cuidado no te saques un ojo, apártate!.

—Ya veo que estas bien... salido... como siempre.

Cuddy se incorpora del sillón y ya se marchaba cuando tropieza con la pelota de pensar de House tirada en el suelo...

—Ves! Ves! Lo que pasa!. Si tuvieras un poco de orden no pasarían estas cosas-dijo Cuddy desde el suelo.

—Anda ven!. Cógete a mi otro bastón. Vale ha sonado a peli con poco argumento. Pero en serio, te ayudaré a levantarte.

—Ya puedo sola. No soy una anciana sabes.

Cuddy se iba a levantar cuando vio que con la caída se le había rajado la falda por detrás.

—Esta bien. Necesito tu ayuda. Tengo un problemilla con la falda y necesito aguantármela mientras me levanto. No quiero ningun comentario jocoso!, ni caritas ni nada, entendido?.

—Vale. Esta bien. Será otro secreto de los dos. Pero la próxima vez si quieres desnudarte para mi, usa otra técnica menos arriesgada.

Cuddy se agarró de una mano al bastón y House la atrajo hacia si con bastante fuerza provocando que Cuddy para no perder el equilibrio se agarrara con ambas manos en los brazos de House y que la falda comenzase a deslizarse...

Pero House, muy rapido se deshizo del bastón y le rodeo por la cintura cogiendo la falda antes de que se resbalara por completo por sus muslos. Subiéndola lentamente por el camino contrario a sus deseos, dibujando el contorno de la decana y cerrando sus manos y atrapándola entre sus brazos y el pecho ...

Silencio. Era un momento para no decir nada. Para contemplarse en el amparo del silencio.

—Uy. Que revoltosa que es esta falda. Pero tranquila, no dejaré que se me escape-susurro House en su oído mientras olia el cálido aroma de su piel y de su cabello.

A Lisa le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Estaba como en estado de trance. Sintió su cuerpo poco a poco debilitarse. Las manos las tenia paralizadas en sus brazos y no quería deprenderse del contacto de el aunque su cabeza le dijera lo contrario. Mientras House mojaba sus labios con su lengua, miraba fijamente como la boca de ella se abría parcialmente liberando aire caliente de su interior, de la misma forma, ella estaba hipnotizada en los movimientos de su lengua que le obligaban a mirarlos como un impulso instintivo.

—Creo...creo que ya puedo aguantármela yo...-dijo desviando la mirada a un lado avergonzada.

—Esta bien. Pero para eso tienes que quitar las manos de mis brazos.

—Ya.

Cuddy comenzó a quitar las manos cuando noto algo en lo que no reparo hasta ahora. Le dolia el tobillo y no podia apoyarlo. Pero ella insistió a pesar de eso.

—Mira que eres cabezota. Tanto miedo tienes de estar así que te quieres joder el tobillo intentando liberarte¿?

—No es eso. Pero tendré que andar para sentarme no?.

—No hace falta.

—Como que...

Cuddy no pudo continuar hablando al verse sorprendida en el aire cargada por los brazos de House que la alzaban cargando su peso sobre el hasta posarla encima del escritorio resbalando por el torso del doctor...

House intentaba recuperar el aliento porque a pesar de estar fuerte la pierna se resentía...Cuddy notaba como la respiración agitada de el recorria su cuello subiendo la temperatura corporal por segundos.

—El cabezón eres tu. Mira que ocurrirte llevarme en brazos. Que no tienes veinte años.

—Ni falta que me hacen.

House empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la chaqueta y a desprenderse de ella. A Cuddy le parecía estar viéndolo a cámara lenta, casi como un ritual. Sus ojos no podían apartar la vista de los brazos musculosos que marcaba con tanto esmero bajo esa camiseta blanca.

—Que...que haces?.

—Darte la chaqueta. Te la atas a la cintura y listo. Ahhhhhh...ya se lo que pensabas...estas muy traviesa..._you can leave your hat on ...tantararan...-d_ijo haciendo girar una de las mangas circularmente.

—Damela venga. Lo unico que pasa es que me extrañaba tanta amabilidad.

—Si quieres te dejo que te largues mostrando el naufragio del petrolero pero soy egoista y no me gusta que otros vean lo que me pertenece a mi.

—Y quien te ha nombrado capitán de este barco. Creo que te sientes poseedor de un cargo que no te mereces y del que te tienes que olvidar.- dijo poniendo cara de pucheros.

Cuddy se levantaba del escritorio cuando House la aprisionó contra el sin hacer mucha presión, apoyando los brazos en la mesa. Ella intentaba liberarse apoyando las manos sobre su pecho y empujándole. Pero sin saber porque, no estaba haciendo toda la fuerza que podia para conseguirlo.

—House!. Déjame marcharme. Basta de jueguecitos.-dijo Cuddy cortante sin dejarse intimidar.

—No te vas hasta que te examine el pie. Asi que vuelve a sentarte.-Contesto House del mismo modo.

—No es nada. Solo es un pequeña torcedura.

—Resulta que soy médico, mira tu por donde, cosas de la vida. Ya dire yo lo que es. Ademas tu siempre dices que un médico no se puede tratar a si mismo. Asi que cierra el piquito de aleli y siéntate ya!.

—Agggg...esta bien...no veo que tanto interés en esto, no es ningún caso médico de los tuyos y odias estas tonterías de consulta.

—Ya, pero siempre es bueno hacerle la pelota a la jefa. Vamos, levanta el pie.

Se arrodillo ante ella y deslizo su manos por la pantorilla hasta el talón subiendo la pierna y quitando el broche de la pulsera del zapato. Con suma delicadeza lo retiro com manos hábiles y delicadas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el unico sonido que se escuchaba era la respiración en aumento de cada uno. House examinaba minuciosamente el pie. Mas que examinarlo, recordaba otra vez su tacto, reviviendo sensaciones pasadas. Cuddy a su vez luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos pero cada vez que esos dedos planeaban sobre su piel parecían trasladarla a aquella noche en Michigan...

_**-*~ Flash Back ~***_ **-**

_Universidad de Michigan-Octubre -01:00 AM_

Era una noche fría en la Facultad de medicina de Michigan. En el edificio de los dormitorios reinaba un silencio solo interrumpido de vez en cuando por sonidos de risas picaras y de puertas abriéndose y cerrando.

Lisa Cuddy aun despierta y sentada sobre su cama, hojeaba a la luz de una lamparilla de mesa, los apuntes de la asignatura de Inmunología. Estaba preparada para el examen pero para ella nunca era suficiente. De todas formas le era imposible pegar ojo con el estridente sonido de fondo del ronquido de su compañera y prefirió estudiar antes de cometer un homicidio con su almohada como arma blanca.

De pronto, se activaron todas las alarmas de incendio, el caos se hizo patente cuando la gente empezó a despertarse alarmada ante tal escándalo. Todo salían de sus habitaciones rumbo a los pasillos que poco a poco se llenaron de humo. Lisa antes de salir cogió una toalla empapada en agua y desperto a su compañera con un grito que se oyó a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Por el pasillo, la mezcla de los gritos de la gente y del humo provocaban la desorientación de Lisa en busca de la salida más cercana. Cuando giro sobre si misma oteando una posible camino, noto como un codo se proyectaba hacia su cara dejándola semiinconsciente contra la pared y cayendo en mala postura. La gente continuaba corriendo por su lado sin reparar en ella. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro a su alrededor. Alzo una mano en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse pero solo encontraba el vacío sobre su mano y el humo circulaba por sus pulmones ahogando sus fuerzas.

Su brazo cansado empezó a bajar justo en el momento en que una mano agarro la suya con firmeza colocando su cuerpo encima de la espalda del desconocido. Cuddy coloco al mismo tiempo sus manos alrededor de su cuello para no caer, mientras recorrían aquel pasillo que poco a poco se liberaba del humo por el agua de los antiincendios cayendo sobre sus cuerpos empapandolos por completo.

Recorrieron muchos pasillos hasta que por fin entraron en la sala de enfermerías del edificio continuo.

—Ya puedes bajarme... Greg.

House hizo caso a su petición sin rechistar y la deposito encima de una de las camillas de la sala mientras fue al armario a buscar una manta y un botiquín médico..

—Mierda!. Al caerme me he torcido el tobillo.-dijo Cuddy mientras veia asombrada como House sacaba unas vendas del botiquín antes de pedírselas

—Toma esta manta. Estas tiritando.

House se agacho ante ella y subió su pie para hacerle un vendaje. Las gotas del agua resbalaban por el torso desnudo de House cayendo sobre la pierna desnuda de Lisa y haciéndola estremecer al contacto. Las manos de Greg recorrían hábilmente su piel a cada vuelta de la venda sobre su pie. Mientras que a Lisa le ahogaba cada vez más el contacto con la manta y la notaba como un peso sobre ella.

House extrañamente no quería mirar a Cuddy directamente a los ojos, en cambio ella no podia dejar de mirar al hombre que despertaba en ella todos los instintos que trataba de ocultar siempre ante el. En ese instante, House levanto el rostro cuando Cuddy paso un trozo de manta dulcemente por su rostro y por su pecho para secarle el agua..

—Gracias por todo...

Cuddy agarrándole el mentón deposito seductoramente un tierno beso cerca de la comisura del labio de House, dejándole con ganas de ella, probando ligeramente el sabor mas deseado. House atraído por conocer más, adelanto la cabeza en busca de los labios de ella, mientras Cuddy paseaba sus dedos entrelazándolos en su cabello húmedo y humedecía sus labios para recibir a los de el. Pero House inexplicablemente se aparto en el ultimo momento y se levanto de pronto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta...

—No puedo Lisa. No quiero que te arrepientas y me odies.

Lisa fue cojeando hasta el y con la mano empujo la puerta para cerrarla de nuevo...

—Y yo no quiero arrepentirme de no haber hecho lo que tanto desee. Y es ahora que te odio. Te odio porque tus manos no estan tocando mi piel. Te odio por no estar ahora recorriendo mi boca cada centimetro del tuyo. Te odio porque huyes cuando me tienes dispuesta a todo por ti. Te odio porque cuando te logro alejar haces algo que cambia mi mundo y me haces desear estar contigo a cada hora. Y te odio porque estoy aquí de pie, con un dolor horrible y...

—Eso se puede solucionar.

House la abrazo con fuerza despegando los pies de Cuddy del suelo y pasando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus bocas se lanzaron desesperadamente al contacto del otro. Era un beso brusco y salvaje. Era tal el deseo contenido y reprimido que una vez liberado fue imposible dominarlo. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro explorando y descubriendo lo que antes imaginaban sus mentes. Sin dejar de besarse un segundo, coloco a Lisa contra la pared. La aplasto contra ella de tal manera que todo su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el de ella. Sentia cada musculo de su pecho duro chocar contra sus senos. Las manos de el subían por el interior de el top del pijama haciendo que Cuddy se estremeciera mas y mas. Ella para contraatacar le sujeto la nuca para poder besar su cuello subiendo lentamente hasta morder el lobulo de la oreja lo que produjo un respingo de el extasiado mientras ella le pedía entre susurros que fueran hacia la camilla.

Una vez allí, House ascendió desde los pies besando lentamente todo el recorrido de la pierna hacia los muslos de Cuddy, donde se recreo lamiéndolos con deseo y provocando que salieran gemidos incesantes de la boca de Lisa. Al mismo tiempo y como respuesta, Cuddy enredo sus piernas alrededor de el, bajando con sus pies los boxers. Y el subió las manos hasta agarrar la goma del pantalón del pijama y los bajo lentamente. Los dos apenas podían respirar de tanta excitación que sentían. Fuertes temblores recorrían libremente desde la unión de sus cuerpos hasta cada uno de sus poros explotando de placer con cada embestida y acallando los gemidos con besos que sabían a gloria.

Instantes después, permanecieron abrazados, inmóviles y en silencio bajo la manta. Ninguno de los dos se atrevia hablar o ni siquiera a mover un solo musculo, por miedo a arruinar aquel momento. Temían que fuera un sueño del que estuvieran a punto de despertar y se negaban a perderlo. De todas formas, bajo la luz del amanecer que se filtraba por las persianas de la sala, sabían que aquella noche fue especial y que por mucho que lo negaran la puerta siempre estaria abierta para el otro.

_**-*~Fin Flash Back ~***_ **-**

House continuaba su ascension por la pierna mientras Cuddy tenia su propio dilema. Aunque lo deseará con todas sus fuerzas no podía tomarse el lujo de ser otra vez débil ante el. No quería volver a sufrir como en el pasado. Pero había un problema que resolver. No tenia fuerzas para parar sus manos y su cuerpo traicionaba a su mente. Asi que tomo una decisión drástica pero que sabia que sería lo mas efectivo.

Cogió un poco de aliento y su boca emitió una sola palabra a modo de susurro...

—Wilsonnnn...

House se paro en seco al oir como decía dulcemente el nombre de su mejor amigo ...

—Aggggg...que imagen mental me he echo...ya estoy traumatizado de por vida y esto solo se cura con una buena sesión de uno contra uno-dijo picaramente alzando una ceja.

—Vale House. Devuélveme el zapato. Como ves no tengo nada.

—Porque has dicho Wilson¿? ahora venia un gemido, leete el guión para la próxima, no podemos parecer principiantes Cuddy!. Y ademas, acaso esto no te recordo cuando...

—No se de que me hablas.-Dijo tajante.

Cuddy se calzo el zapato y se dirigió hacia la ventana. No quería mostrarle el rostro. Conocía perfectamente su habilidad a la hora de descifrar si mentia o no. Por eso necesitaba un poco de espacio alejado de el para seguir con fuerzas.

—Si nombre a Wilson, fue porque es por el que te vine a ver.

—Y no había otro momento más indicado. Vale!. Tranquila!. Ya le diré que se olvide de ti. Es fuerte, se olvidará rápido y sacará del cajón su vieja muñeca chochona.¿Contenta?. Y ahora..

—No hace falta que le digas nada. Hemos hablado y creo que debemos probarlo a ver que tal.

—A ver que tal¿?. que es esto una promoción¿?, pruebelo 15 dias y si no queda satisfecho a otra cosa mariposa.

—Que quieres. Son cosas que pasan. Al principio me pareció chocante, pero con lo de la exposición no se, me parece ver a un Wilson diferente, alguien atrevido y creo que nos debemos una oportunidad.

House no creia lo que escuchaba. Justo lo que paso en el sueño estaba ocurriendo. Por su culpa había lanzado a Lisa a los brazos de James y esto suponía un cambio radical de planes.

—Esta bien.

En ese momento House hizo un leve chasquido con la boca y se dirigió rumbo a su escritorio. Se coloco las gafas y cogió la revista de encima de la mesa mientras se recostaba comodamente y elevaba las piernas por encima de la mesa...

Lisa fue directa a el y con la mano bajo la revista toda furiosa.

—¿Ya esta?. Es todo lo que vas a decir¿?.

—La postal de felicitación tendrá que esperar si es eso lo que te preocupa.-dijo volviendo su vista a la lectura.

Cuddy en ese instante agarro en un arrebato la revista y la tiro a un lado...

—Ehhhh!. Que no había acabado. Y odio perder el punto de lectura!.-dijo en tono culto- Y además no tengo alma de perro...vale!.. que tienen buena vida todo el dia lamiendo y montando cualquier cosa, pero estarían en desventaja conmigo y no me gustaria que me excluyeran por tener cinco patas.

—¿Qué estas tramando ahora House?.

—Nada. Solo hago lo que toca.

—¿Cómo?. Te has dado un golpe con algo. Desde cuando el gran Greg House hace lo que toca ¿?. En todos estos años que te conozco siempre has hecho tu voluntad sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Pues entonces habrá que cambiar no?.

—Ves!. Y esperas que lo crea¿?. Eso mismo es lo que no me cuadra. Lo que no puedo entender como de la noche a la mañana pasas de involucrarte en cada cosa que hacemos y de repente te da igual. O has tenido una iluminación o te has contagiado del trastorno bipolar de tu empleada.

—Eh! No te pases, que yo no hago creer a todo el mundo que voy por la vida viviendo una peli Disney cuando en realidad vivo una porno por todo el hospital.

Cuddy respiro hondo y conto hasta tres mentalmente...

—Pues me parece perfecto!. Todos contentos,no?. Ademas ha sido todo gracias a ti que segui el consejo que me distes. Como era?...hmmmm...Ah si!...``me da igual si te casas con alguien, sales con alguien o rebuscas en su basura, importa que sea alguien de quien te fies´´...pues wala!...he estado ciega hasta ahora...pero voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido de eso puedes estar seguro.

—Entonces Wilson ha dejado de ser la opción segura¿?.

—Mas que nunca!.

—Perfecto!

—Perfecto!...como que perfecto¿?...perfecto será para él en todo caso!.

—Aclárame una cosa...si el deja de ser la opción segura yo también dejo de ser la opción insegura.

—Bueno..si supongo..pero..

—Entonces si estas empezando a sentir algo por el, teoricamente no tienes que tener ningun miedo a salir conmigo ya...

—Ehh...espera...pero..

—Soy la opción segura ahora, no?...pues quiero salir contigo como la opción segura que soy..

—Me estas diciendo ahora que quieres ser mi amigo...dime la verdad te estas metiendo algo más que vicodinas...te has pasado a algo mas fuerte, como darte martillazos en la cabeza ¿?. .Y a todo esto porque crees que vaya a salir contigo.

—Porque si estas con Wilson no tienes ya excusas, no tienes que temer a tus impulsos no?-dijo con voz picara.

—No estaba pensando en los míos precisamente.

—Entonces listo!. Nos vemos mañana por la noche!.

House cogió la revista del suelo y volvió a la lectura con una sonrisa triunfante mientras Cuddy no se creia lo que acababa de suceder en ese instante. Venia dispuesta a hacérselo pasar mal, pero el muy listo se las sabia todas y había conseguido una cita con ella. Pero aquí no acababa la cosa, si quería esa cita seria con una condición y visto lo visto hasta ahora a House le sería muy difícil pasarla por alto.

Cuddy alzo la cabeza y se aproximo a el lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios, al llegar al escritorio se sento de lado y cruzo las piernas. House la miro de reojo y dejo nuevamente la revista para beber un sorbo de café cuando Cuddy lo detuvo con la mano...

—Estas sonriendo!. Eso es mala señal. Que estas tramando jefa?.

Cuddy le arrebato la taza y se bebió todo el contenido antes de continuar hablando...

—No creas que vaya a salir contigo asi porque si. Solo accedere...-pausa- si tu cumples con tu parte del trato.-dijo esto alzando la barbilla y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

—¿Qué me propones?.-House se inclina hacia ella ladeando la cabeza y tanteandola con la mirada- Cuidado! Que esto no es un juego pequeña y tienes que cumplir!. Ademas ten en cuenta que siempre gano. Entonces cual es la condición?-Dijo con mucho interés mientras pasaba la lengua por su labio inferior.

—Bueno...esta noche es muy importante para James y para mi...

—Apuesto a que su soldadito no hará el paseo triunfal.

—Dejame hablar que no van por ahi los tiros. Pues como te decía, tenemos una cita y el postre vendrá después en mi casa. Y queremos una cita sin problemas causados por terceras personas. Al minimo indicio de que aparezcas en la cita, la estropees o te interpongas has perdido tu oportunidad de la salida AMISTOSA que quieres, te quedo claro!.

—Me parece bien. Trato hecho!. Te llamaré para decirte donde quedamos y eso.

—Alto ahi!. Si mal no recuerdo eras tu mismo quien me dijo hace poco que te gustaba fastidiar la felicidad de los demás.

—Si, pero no os imagino intercambiando fluidos en la primera cita. Llámame fantasioso si quieres.

—Pues si lo hace ni la mitad de bien de como besa...creo...que me desmayaré!-dijo susurrándole al oído.

House tiro del brazo de Cuddy haciendo que entrará en su espacio personal. Sus ojos ardían de celos y su voz sono como nunca había escuchado, sincera y preocupada, como si temiera la contestación...

—¿Lo quieres?.

—Me lo preguntas como el amigo que dices querer ser o te mueve otro motivo¿?.

—-Ahora eres tu la que evades las preguntas personales, muy interesante.

—Tengo un buen maestro de quien aprender. Pero si tu quieres ser mi amigo a los amigos se les cuentan las cosas intimas. Como se me eriza la piel cuando me mira, como de tormentoso es estar a escasos centímetros de su boca, como...

—Valeeeeeeeeee!. Ya me hago una idea general. Tan poco somos tan íntimos y con menos detallismo se apaña uno.

Cuddy rodó los ojos y paseo un dedo ascendiendo poco a poco por los botones de la camisa, hasta tomar con las dos manos las solapas y mientras las arreglaba jugueteando con ellas le dijo...

—Sabes lo bueno de todo esto. Que ya nos conocemos y podemos dejarnos de tonterías. Somos ya mayorcitos y sin compromiso..

Cuddy continuaba hablando mientras House la miraba absorto. Teniéndola tan cerca, su belleza se multiplicaba de una forma extraordinaria, no podia apartar la mirada de ella, sus ojos recorrían su rostro, centrándose en su cabello que parecía caer como marea oscura enmarcando su rostro de porcelana mientras sus dulces labios rosados se movían acompasados susurrando cada palabra. Era una diosa.

Cuddy en ese momento se percato que no le estaba prestando atención...

—Y nada. Le ataré al cabecero de la cama y le pondré el delantal de chacha que eso a mi me pone bastante y para el pues unos taconazos en toda la p****...

—Ajá.

—Y ahora que lo pienso creo que me voy a quitar pecho, tengo demasiado no crees?.-Espero unos segundos antes de continuar hablando para ver como reaccionaba, pero como si nada- House!...¿Quieres escucharme ya de una vez?.-Dijo Cuddy agarrándole de las solapas y tirándolas hacia ella.

—¿Eh?. No habías acabado de hablar¿?. No desesperes mujer!.

—Este es el momento- pensó Cuddy mientras volvía a cercarlo mas a ella-Tu no lo entiendes House!. Ese es el problema. Estoy desesperada!. Ya hace tiempo que no..vamos que no...

—¿En seriooooooo?.

Cuddy conscientemente lo apretó más a ella y comenzó hablar con una voz super sensual...

—No sabes cuanto ansío sentir arder por dentro mientras me rozan la piel lentamente. Estar tan cerca de el que puedas notar el ritmo de su corazón y el tuyo desvocandose con cada beso quemando...

House se estaba poniendo malo y cuando quería tomar más espacio para respirar Cuddy atacaba de nuevo atrayendolo hacia ella y hablándole con un tono más bajo a escasos centímetros de su boca...

—Quiero S.E.X.O...lo necesito...lo deseo... y de esta noche no pasa. James será mio-Esto ultimo lo dijo susurrandoselo al oído.

Al ver la cara de House, se aparto de el y con mucha satisfacción se alejo rumbo a la puerta de cristal no sin antes decirle una cosa más...

—Ahora si que he acabado de hablar. Muchas gracias por todo eh...se te da muy bien hacer de amigo, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Ah!. Una cosa más. Ya puedes cerrar la boca, que asi estas muy feo-Dijo haciendo pucherritos y saliendo de allí satisfecha con el resultado.

Cuando Cuddy cruzaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el pasillo un brazo la agarro introduciendola hacia una de las habitaciones...

—¿Qué haces Wilson, no seas bruto?.

—Ya le has dado a beber su propia medicina¿?. Ya podemos decirle la verdad entonces?.

—No!. De momento no!. Antes tengo que resolver un asuntillo. Amigo me dice!. Ya veremos si puede soportarlo pensó Cuddy.

—Entonces, seguimos con la farsa¿?.

—Si. Y esta noche iremos a la exposición y a mi casa. Y veremos que pasa!.

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a tods los seguidores de este fic. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capitulo, espero que os guste y un review siempre es bienvenido. Gracias ^^

Wilson salió de su despacho y se dirigió rumbo al final del estrecho pasillo para coger el ascensor. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo semi-oscuro se oia el eco de unos pasos cortos detrás de el y de un ruido seco golpeando el suelo a cada paso.

Aceleró el paso imaginando quien andaba tras esos pasos y cuando llegó al ascensor apretó el botón de llamada compulsivamente.

Los pasos estaban cada vez mas cerca y alguien estaba a punto de aparecer girando por aquella esquina. Siguió apretando el botón pero nunca bajaba y esa espera a Wilson se le estaba haciendo insoportable. Giró la cabeza una ultima vez, temeroso de lo que podía encontrarse, cuando en ese instante, por esa misma esquina apareció el conserje que se paseaba con el balde y la fregona por los pasillos y el único ruido que se escuchaba por el, era el tintineo de las llaves colgadas de sus pantalones.

Respiro tranquilo mientras le hacia al conserje un leve gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Cuando volvió a girar la vista en dirección a la puerta del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista quien había en su interior. Allí, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba House, con una mano apoyada como siempre en su fiel compañero de fatigas y en la otra sosteniendo dos vasos de cafés apilados uno encima del otro.

— House...que haces todavía por aquí?.

— Nada. Que me gusta pasearme por las noches por el hospital y hablar con el conserje del uso de la lejía en el parquet. A ti que te parece, Cuddy me ha mandado trabajo extra y lo hacia o me despedía, creo que con esta es ya la 20.000 vez que me lo dice, pronto batiremos un record!-Dijo pensativo.

— Y esos cafés¿?.

— Pues venia a buscarte para tomárnoslos juntos.

— Tengo prisa House. Ya sabes por que.

House se quedo callado un rato tragándose las palabras que le venían de forma huracanada por su mente..

— Lo se. Pero solo serán unos minutos. Vamos a la azotea y nos tomamos el café tranquilamente como dos buenos amigos.

— Vale. Esta bien. Solo un rato.

_Ya en la azotea, House le aproximó el vaso de café pero antes de cogerlo Wilson se detuvo y aparto la mano..._

— Samantha-Universidad de Michigan-Fiesta de disfraces!.

— House-Tio atractivo a la par que sensual-Multiorgasmo en la ducha!.

— Te he pillado House. No disimules.

— Ah!...No era un juego de asociación de palabras¿?. Admite que la mia esta mejor!.

— No me vas hacer lo mismo. No voy a caer en tu juego otra vez. Ya me la jugaste aquella vez en la Universidad.

— Te advertí que te ibas a cagar en la fiesta.-dijo aguantándose la risa.

— Pero no me dijiste que literalmente, cabrón!. Jugaste sucio House, sabias que tenia en el bote a Samantha y me pusiste laxante en el café. Seis Horas en el baño!.

— Bueno y de la que te libre. Eres muy enamoradizo Wilson y esa no era muy indicada para ti, si hasta le ponían de mote la capa de ozono porque cada día tenia el hoyo mas grande.

— Si. Di lo que quieras pero esta vez no me la lias. Voy a coger la que no me has ofrecido.

— Como quieras, toma!.

— Ojojojojo. Quieto. Quizás pensaste que haría esto mismo, entonces la que tu tienes es la que lleva laxante.

House metió el dedo en su café y le metió una chupeteada a su dedo.

— Ahhhhhhh!.-Grito retorciéndose de dolor.

— Ves. Sabia que le habías echado algo. Notas ahora la llamada del baño¿?.

— No idiota. Noto la quemada en mi dedo. Ahora que hará el minigreg en su fiesta sin uno menos de sus cinco compañeros. Bueno, a lo hecho, pecho de Cuddy!. Quieres que pruebe el tuyo¿?. Lo tengo limpito -Dijo acercando peligrosamente el dedo al vaso de Wilson.

—No Gracias. Sere clásico y me basta con el sabor del café a secas, sin tu dedo, manías de uno.

Wilson miró dubitativo el café y le dio un pequeño sorbo esperando que sucediera algo que le indicara que iba por mal camino pero no sucedió nada.

— ¿Te traigo pastas para mojar abuelita?. Por cierto me gusta tu táctica Wilson. Hacer esperar a tu pareja, aunque te advierto que para hacerlo con Cuddy hay que tener un buen par y otros de repuesto cuando te los arranque a mordiscos.

— Mierda!...!La cita !...!Llego tarde!.-Dijo mientras apuraba el vaso de café y corría escaleras abajo.

House cogió el vaso que había tirado Wilson al suelo y mirando su interior dijo:

— Lo siento Jimmy. El mojar se va acabar. Dudo que dentro de unas horas tengas ganas de fiesta nocturna.

House se quedo un buen rato más en el hospital para impedir cualquier tipo de tentación de ir a la dichosa cita, no pasaba ni un segundo que no imaginara multitud de escenas románticas y sensuales que no era capaz de digerir su mente . Cuando salio de allí sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar rumbo a la casa de Cuddy. Su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Antes de continuar y fastidiar lo que tanto deseaba, se detuvo en el primer bar que se cruzo cuyo letrero iluminaba intermitentemente la penumbra de la calle. Sin pensárselo un segundo más entro para ahogar toda la rabia que circulaba por sus venas y no le dejaba pensar.

Cuando traspaso el umbral de aquella puerta, detrás de todo el humo,el alcohol y del ruido, se encontro a alguien familiar sentado al final de la barra del bar. Era Chase. Su rostro revelaba una mezcla de tristeza y resignación que solo el maldito mal de amores producía. La mirada apenas se fijaba en nada concreto salvo en la jarra de cerveza que el camarero llenaba de vez en cuando.

House se aproximó cojeando hasta donde se encontraba el y se sento a su lado sin apenas mirarlo. Hizo un simple gesto al camarero con la cabeza y le pidió un Whisky solo. House alzo el vaso y de un trago rápido se lo bebió.

— Otro por favor, ahora doble. Y póngale uno al melenitas -le dijo al camarero.

— no voy a tomar gracias.

— Venga Chase!. Que las penas con alcohol son menos!.

— El refrán es con pan por cierto. Y yo no tengo ninguna pena. Estoy bien.

— Si. Por eso tienes cara de perro abandonado en la carretera. Si solo te falta el cartel colocado al cuello.

— Ah si!. Pues tu tampoco tienes buena cara últimamente. Estas mas cabronazo que de costumbre y ya es decir.

— Holaaaa¿?. Te doy una exclusiva. Soy cojo y me duele. Sorpresa .

— No. Hay algo mas que te preocupa. Tu dices que todo el mundo miente. Pero tu no eres una excepción.

— Soy el que se invento la frase. Tengo inmunidad. Además sabes lo hijo puta que puedo llegar a ser. Te lo estoy demostrando cada dia a no ser que ya te vaya el rollo dominación- dijo House mirándolo de arriba a abajo tanteándolo.

— Si. Dices lo primero que te pasa por la cabeza no lo niego. Pero aun así controlas hasta que punto llegar. En cambio tu cuerpo te traiciona. Y desde que has entrado no has parado de darle toques a la barra con tus dedos y frotándote las manos de forma nerviosa.

— Yo no hago...eso..

House se paro a mirar su mano y era verdad lo que decía Chase. Acto seguido una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su boca y dio otro trago rápido al vaso.

— Seras cabronazo- Dijo sonriendo- Aveces me olvido porque te elegí-House echo su cuerpo hacia atrás y puso cara de asustado- Pero ahora ni se te ocurra abrazarme otra vez. Que en estos momentos no soy dueño de mis actos y no se si me podre resistir a esa melena rubia.

— Que me dices!.-House le paso el vaso de vodka-brindamos?.

— Venga va!. Pero solo una vez.

— Si mama. Luego me tomare un vaso de leche y a la camita.

— Venga. Por quien o por que brindamos?.

— Por que vuelvas hacer uso y disfrute de las instalaciones hospitalarias con tu hembra.

— Joder ya te has enterado!.

— A mi no se me escapa nada pequeño canguramen. Que para eso soy el jefe y tengo el deber de meterme en vuestras vidas como cualquier padre de vecino. Además conseguiste domar a la fiera y mi vida era feliz hasta ahora.

Chase se trago de golpe el vaso de vodka...

— Yo también lo era. Camarero traiga la botella.-Gruñó Chase.

Después de varios vasos de wisky que solo les producían quemazón en la garganta porque el dolor de sus respectivas situaciones seguía a flota evitando a toda costa terminarse de ahogar. Ya les costaba articular las palabras y se rodeaban ambos con el brazo...

— Esta cabreaaada y fue ella la que cortooo. Que se esperaba después de meses estando juntos!...Ella no es un trozo de carne para mi-Alzo la voz enfadado y poniéndose en pie se tambaleaba- Uy...tienes un gemelo House..dile que se este quieto...que me maaareaaa...los hermanos housitos..-Al cabo de unos segundos se rie.

House rodeandolo de nuevo con el brazo e intentando enfocar su cara, sus ojos bizqueaban...

—Tu cabello sssssiempre me ha gushtaddooo musshooo...como sonsigues ese brillloooo...- pronuncio House malamente intentando atinar su mano en la cabeza de Chase-Tuuuuu...escuxaaaa...al papi.. Greggg...no te rindassss...insiste...al principio piensas que es una formaaaa de pasharrr un buen rato...pero cuando te das cuentaaa de tu error...ya exx tardeee..y pufff...ya has echhhhho...dañoo a la unica persona que te hace olvidar todo...y eres tan idiota que piensas que estará para ti siempre...y no nooo noooo-Dijo negando con el dedo en el aire.

— ...es por essooo que estas aqui...por esa mujerrrrrrrr Xssssss!-Dijo alzando la voz.

— Noooo...Cuddy es triple X...no es apta para cualquiera-Dijo apurando las ultimas gotas de la botella en su vaso.

— Lo sabiaaaa!-Dijo dándole varias palmadas en la espalda a House-sabiaa que habíais echo cosas malas...se os nota demasiado...cuando habláis el resto que os acompaña desapareceeeeee y os creceissssss...

— Pero no es suficiente...y ahora esta con él..dedicándole esa sonrisaa que pararía un corazón..entregandosseee en cuerpooo y almaaa..porque ellaa es asiiii..y ese es el problema...se que si estan juntosss tarde o temprano conectará con el porque busca un final feliz...que en su momento yo no fui capaz de echarle valor..y aunque suene egoistaaa me da iguallllll sabes?...yo se que ellaaa esta hecha para miiiiiiiii...lo supe...desde la primera vezzz que la conociii...

_Yo estaba en un bar como este...el bar que daba esquina con la Universidad...donde todos los estudiantes se reunían en fin de semana para pasar un buen raatooo con los colegasss...perooo.. nunca penseee como iba a cambiar mi vida desde aquel momento... no se puede decir que empezamos con buen pie...pero desde que apareció por aquella puerta..el destino nos cruzo..._

-**_**_**_ Flash Back**_**_**-

Era sábado y el bar de la universidad estaba a rebosar de gente. La gente se reunía para charlar, tomar unas copas y si se podía salir con buena compañía de allí mejor.

Apoyados en las mesas de billar del rincón estaba un grupo de chicos y chicas charlando alegremente. Uno de ellos, el mas alto de todos, parecía llevar la voz cantante. Era un chico atractivo de unos electrizantes ojos azules q helaban el alma. Estaba rodeado de chicas de todos los cursos de medicina que reían de forma compulsiva para conseguir ni que fuera un segundo su atención.

Por la puerta aparecieron muertas de frío por la nevada, dos chicas de primer año de medicina. Después de quitarse las bufandas y los abrigos se fueron directas a la barra para tomar algo caliente que aliviara el frío del cuerpo, pero no había nadie para atenderlas. La chica morena de pelo rizado y ojos azul cielo llevaba una minifalda de vértigo que acentuaba sus hermosas piernas.

— Y ahora donde esta el camarero¿?. Ya te dije Kara que nos fuéramos a otro bar mas serio. Esto es un despiporre pero tu insististe.

— Pero no te quejaras del ambientazo que hay. Y así conocemos a gente de la Universidad que nunca viene mal.

En ese instante mientras echaba una ojeada envolvente por el local sin detenerse su vista en nada particular les llamo la atención el sonido que provenía de la parte del fondo del bar, solo se oían risitas y algún que otro comentario gracioso del chico rodeado completamente de mujeres. El ``gallito de corral´´ como Cuddy le catalogo de inmediato visto aquel panorama, se encontraba de espaldas a ellas y apenas podían verlo. No sabia porque y a pesar que odiaba ese tipo de tíos que se pavoneaban entre mujeres aquella voz le resultaba muy varonil y esa forma de hablar tan segura y sarcástica le llamaba mucho la atención.

— Ah!. Alli esta-Dijo Kara señalando aquel grupo.

— Ahora vengo.

— Pero no te dicho quien es el camarero...

Cuddy se fue directa a aquel grupo dejándola con la palabra en la boca a su amiga, cuando llego allí se fue abriendo paso entre la multitud de chicas babeantes de alrededor. Cuando llego hasta el centro de aquel circulo, el chico seguia animadamente contando anécdotas bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Cuddy le propino pequeños toques suaves en su hombro para conseguir su atención pero el chico no le hacia ni el menor caso, por lo que Cuddy ya cabreada de ver tal indiferencia, se acerco por detrás e introduciendo un billete en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón vaquero de aquel chico le grito a la oreja :

— Venga. Espabila . Y tráenos dos tequilas a la barra que tenemos prisa.-Dijo esto ultimo propinandole una pequeña cachetada en el culo y dirigiéndose a la barra donde estaba su amiga haciendo señas con los brazos y negando con la cabeza.

Cuando se dio cuenta del error al ver la reacción estridente de su amiga ya era demasiado tarde, un silencio se apodero del grupo solo interrumpido por la carcajada de aquel chico que se giro en busca de la causante de su reciente escozor de la nalga izquierda. Cuddy se dispuso a hablar, pero se quedo prácticamente sin habla, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, aquel chico de sonrisa picara era muy atractivo y mucho mas cuando sintió esos ojos azules tan bonitos recorrerle el cuerpo en apenas unos segundos de la forma mas descarada posible. Aquellos ojos hablaban por si solos y al advertir en que punto concreto de la anatomía de ella se concentraban, Lisa noto acto seguido como sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente por unos instantes pero reacciono rápidamente.

— Oye. Aquí arriba tengo los ojos. Se acabo la exposición por hoy - le dijo bastante mosqueada.

— Me ha gustado la visita. Creo que vendré más a menudo. Te lo mereces por el esfuerzo que has echo para llamar mi atención-Sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

— Pero que engreído eres Dios Mio, si se creerá el centro del universo!-farfulló por lo bajo.

Cuando pretendía darle una buena contestación al ``gallito´´ una de las chicas de su circulo salto...

— Que descaro tenéis las de primero. Confundir al capitán de Lacrosse y mejor estudiante de la Universidad por un camarero. Ya no sabéis que hacer para acercaros a Greg House.

— Mira. Te lo voy a explicar una sola vez, presta atención por primera vez en tu vida mona!. Me he con-fun-di-do!. Me da igual quien coño sea. No me impresiona. Y deja de alucinar porque me haya hecho caso, eso es lo que pasa cuando actúa la gente que sabe pensar y respirar al mismo tiempo, algún día lo entenderás y dejaras de dar saltitos y reírte a cada cosa que diga,perdiendo las bragas y la poca dignidad por el camino.

— Pero que!...

— Calla Rose!. Me da igual que me confunda con un camarero. Si me tocas asi el culo, lo seré tantas veces como quieras - y le volvió a guiñar el ojo acercándose lentamente a ella, cosa que molesto a Cuddy bastante.

(Cuddy rodando los ojos)-Uy, si, tengo unas ganas de tocarlo otra vez-comentó sarcástica Lisa-pero les cedere el turno a tu haren particular que no me han dado hora todavía para la lobotomia cerebral y aunque deseo tener sexo salvaje contigo me conformaré con desmayarme solo porque me has dirigido la palabra. Y ahora quien quiera que sea el camarero de todos vosotros, podría hacer su trabajo? Gracias!.

(House acercándose por la espalda)-Uy pequeña, el sexo salvaje puede ser muy peligroso si no lo haces con alguien experto-House apoyo una mano en su hombro y paso los dedos por su espalda mientras le susurraba al odio-¿o no lo sabes?.

— Lo sé bien – contestó, girándose de frente a él- Pero aun no he encontrado nadie que aguante mi ritmo lo suficiente.

— Yo soy el camarero..ahora mismo voy...

— Tu no te mueves de ahí, Jason. Antes quiero jugar una partida de billar y el bollito puede esperar-House sonreía mientras miraba a los ojos de Lisa con furia.

— Soy Lisa y no bollito...y resulta que no me da la gana esperar, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar las tonterías que sueltas por la boca.

— Lo que digas bollito.

— ¿Tienes alzheimer chaval o te lo escribo en la manita?.

— No. Solo que me has impactado tan poco que no se me queda tu nombre.

— Pues mira que bien, porque si te llego a importar me tiro del primer puente que encuentre. Mira estoy harta de tanta tontería de chulo barato, vamos acabar esto de una vez. Quieres jugar no?...pues juguemos y quien pierda invita a una ronda a todos los del bar.

Se aguantaron las miradas unos segundos. Desafío y curiosidad brillaban en los ojos de ambos.

— Lisa..que haces!..has jugado alguna vez?.-le dijo su amiga Kara mientras House estaba con la oreja puesta.

— Tan difícil no es si juegan los sin cerebros estos...y ya he jugado tres o cuatro veces.

— Esta bien-House se quedo a un palmo de ella y agachándose a su oído le dijo casi susurrando-Me muero de ganas de verte con un taco entre las manos.

Cuddy noto la doble intención de sus palabras y pese al escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo puso cara de poker para que no notase en su expresión ningún reflejo de lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Le dio la espalda y con una mano acaricio todo el contorno de terciopelo verde de la mesa de billar de una forma muy sensual cuando llego a la esquina volteo el rostro y mojando sus labios le dijo en un tono casi imperceptible para el oído pero que se entendía perfectamente leyendo los labios...

— Ahora comprobaras como disfruto frotando la puntita del taco con la tiza.

En ese momento a House esas palabras le tomaron completamente desprevenido y casi pierde el equilibrio cuando estaba con una mano apoyado en la mesa...

— Voy a por los tacos. Tu vete preparando.

— Que miedo - ironizó Cuddy - Nací preparada.

Cuando regreso con los dos tacos en las mano ya se formo un circulo alrededor dejando el resto del local vacío, la gente alborotada, reía y cuchicheaba sobre el resultado de la partida. Ante el asombro de Cuddy, House le dio a escoger pero al estirar la mano para coger uno de ellos el retrocedió...después de dos intentos y viendo la intención de Lisa en transformarse en cascanueces oficial, le dio uno de los tacos.

Antes de empezar House se acerco de nuevo a ella. La mano de el se acerco por su rostro y aparto un rizo de su encendida mejilla detrás de la oreja mientras sutilmente le acariciaba la piel. Ella se sentía embriagada y no podía dejar de apartar la mirada de el mientras sin querer le dedicaba la mas bonitas de las sonrisas.

— Y si lo hacemos mas interesante.-Miró a Cuddy a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?.

— Bueno y si subimos la apuesta. No es justo que sean solo ellos los que se divierten. Que te parece si el que gane la partida pide un deseo que el otro tenga que conceder - Con los ojos reto a Cuddy-¿ te atreves o son demasiadas emociones para una niña de papá?- Dijo esto como un niño pequeño provocando a otro.

Eso envalentonó aun mas a Cuddy y le respondió un de acuerdo sin pensarselo dos veces.

House metió la moneda y comenzaron a salir con gran ruido las bolas de distintos colores y numeración. House las coloco dentro del triángulo de plástico y se dispuso a frotar el taco cuando vio que Cuddy cogía el palo al revés y miraba la parte mas ancha del mismo..

— Desde luego...así no meterás ni una...no me lo dejes tan fácil mujer...me gustan los retos. Déjame al menos enseñarte como colocarte.

— No gracias-contestó de forma seca.

— Que maja que eres de calla un poco y déjame.

A medida que el se acercaba sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella a Cuddy le temblaba el palo que sostenía con su mano derecha.

— Primero, no cojas el palo asi, no vamos a zurrar a nadie - y se lo quito de la mano.

— Mira se hace asi...pones la mano izquierda como apoyo y encima colocas el palo con los dedos índice y pulgar-House golpeo con el palo a la bola blanca y metió dos bolas de una sola vez. Cuddy no se entero de mucho porque desde esa posición había una vista increíble de su trasero que le llamo demasiado la atención- Tu turno!.

— eh?..que?...no le veo dificultad listillo..apártate venga!.

— No asi no!..haber déjame - House se situo detrás de ella pasando sus dos brazos en perpendicular, cada uno por una parte de la cintura, los fue estirando hasta rozar con sus brazos los suyos y coger el taco- Ahora a ver si le das a la bola blanca por los menos...- Lisa giro la cabeza en dirección a la de el mostrando la un rostro de enfado por el comentario- Sabes, estas muy fea cuando te enfadas pero me haces reír.

(Silencio...)

— Ahora coloca tus manos encima de las mías para que sepas la posición exacta.- contestó colocando su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

— Aaasi?...no? - Dijo con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

— Si...así está bien...ahora déjate llevar por mi movimiento...es como si..

— SI!..ya se ya se la comparación - Se puso en posición, echó el palo hacia atrás y golpeo la bola metiendo una en el agujero.- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!.

Cuddy de la emoción de meter una bola se puso a dar saltos y se lanzo sobre los brazos de House, dandole sin previo aviso un abrazo espontaneo, House se dejo llevar y aspiro su aroma y sin saber porque unas palabras salieron de su boca a modo de susurro...

— Que bien hueles..

— Gracias- Cuddy se aparto de el y echo la vista hacia el suelo – Comenzamos ya!.

— Si. Mejor será - Dijo apartando la mirada hacia un lado.

Y así empezó el juego. House era un experto jugador y así lo fue demostrando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Después de 5 jugadas seguidas le toco a ella. House ya saboreaba la victoria pero no sospechaba el as que tenia bajo la manga la dulce estudianta Lisa Cuddy.

— Vete preparando para lo que tendrás que hacer. Todavía no lo he decidido pero será una experiencia única eso te lo prometo.

— No vayas tan deprisa...esto justo acaba de comenzar – Cuddy expresamente cogiendo la tiza comenzó a rozar la punta del taco despacio mientras lo miraba triunfante al leer en sus ojos el deseo creciendo en su interior- Creo que he calentado bastante y es hora de jugar en serio- Cuddy se inclino dejando una magnifica vista del escote desde la perspectiva de House, antes de golpear alzo la vista hacia el y le dedico una ultima sonrisa con toda la malicia posible.

Cuddy comenzó a remontar de una forma increíble. Ademas de jugar extraordinariamente bien, incluso mejor que el propio House, dejaba a todo el sector masculino hipnotizado al ver cada posición de ella en el billar. Cuando subia al mismo dejando ver sus magnificas piernas se oían a coro expresiones de jubilo.

El juego termino. Dejando como ganadora absoluta a Cuddy mientras en el otro lado House tenia la expresión de un niño malo queriéndose vengar y recuperar su juguete lo antes posible.

— Supongo que pagarás la apuesta no?.

— Eres una arpía manipuladora lo sabes no?...

— Aprende adivinar los faroles que te echan majo..

— Pero bien que has disfrutado con la clase magistral que te he dado..se te erizaban todos los pelillos de la piel que lo he notado..

— QUE DICES!...A mi no se me eriza nada...mas bien es a ti...pensaba pedirle una fregona al camarero de las babas que echabas.

— Esta bien. ¿Que tienes pensado hacer?. Quieres que sea tu esclavo sexual¿? Dejare que tomes mi cuerpo del deseo..todo sea por una buena causa.

— Esto no es para que te lo pases tu bien - Cuddy se fue un momento a donde se encontraba el camarero, hablo unos instantes con el y cuando volvió trajo un boli permanente y unos de esos carteles de publicidad de dos lados unidos por una cuerda. Escribió algo en ellos y se dirigió otra vez a donde se encontraba House.

— ¿Qué quieres planeas hacer pequeño diablo?.

— Tienes que pagar la apuesta, supongo que eres un hombre de palabra. Además estoy segura que tu me harías algo peor.

— Esta bien esta bien, dime que quieres que haga.

— Quiero que te desnudes completamente y que des una vuelta al campus con esto tapándote...TACHAN!- Cuddy saco los carteles donde ponía por la parte delantera ``_Cuddy es la puta ama´´ y por la parte trasera ``mi culo le pertenece´´_.

Y asi lo hizo. A mitad de camino Cuddy se apiado de el y lo fue a buscar en coche junto a su ropa y dos chocolates bien calientes.. Desde aquel momento se hicieron inseparables porque aquella noche conocieron a la unica persona capaz de dar un significado a sus vidas...

-**_**_**_Fin del FlashBack**_**_**-

— Y esooo.. esss.. lo que paso...

— zzzzzzzz...zzzzzz...zzzzzz..zzzz

— Será posibleeee...se ha quedado dormidooo...pooor..una vezzz que abro my corasonnnnn...

_I can´t get now satisfaction_

_I can´t get now satisfaction_

_Cause I try and I try..._

— Ohhh...de dooonde vieneeee esoooo...essa me la seee...no noo noo noo...hey hey heyyyy...ostras algo see mueve en mis pantalonesss.. es mi movilll-House se pone el auricular-Digamelo?...conteste! no sea maleducado!- pausa – ups! Q no le he dado al botonnn...Digaaaaa...

— ¿Quien es usted?...Bonnie!...¿Qué Bonnie?...Ahhh!..tu eres la nº 3..Si, Jimmy no estaa en cassa..¿Que necesitas dejarle a Hectorr?...tiene un hijo secreto y no lo sabia¿?...ahhhh...es un perro..No no no..yo se lo llevaré...Siiiii, dejemelo a mi, es un caso de fuerza mayor, nos vemoss dentro de 20 minutosss...cambio y cortooo...

_Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a Lisiedelstein, hudlylove y Huddyloverlover por sus reviews que me dan fuerzas para continuar. Un beso grande.

**Capítulo 5**

El coche de Cuddy llego a la entrada de su casa y de el bajaron rapidamente James y Lisa. La cara de James denotaba cansancio en cambio la de Lisa marcaba con especial ahínco una arruga que dividia la frente de lado a lado y cuyo unico significado era una creciente sensación de cabreo en su interior.

Una vez en el interior Cuddy se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de bebidas y algo más para picar, mientras que Wilson se sento comodamente en el sofa. Desde allí Wilson se percato del ruido escandaloso que armaba Cuddy trasteando cosas. Estaba un pelin furiosa se podria decir.

— ¿Qué te apetece beber, Wilson?-Cuddy abría y volvía a cerrar la nevera de un porrazo.

— Cualquier cosa que tengas que me despierte el sueño que me ha entrado.

— COMO ES POSIBLE!.

— Bueno...no quería ofenderte..no es que me aburra ni nada..

— DE REPENTE PASA DEL TEMA!...ASI, SIN MAS!...Y VOY YO Y ME LO CREO!...COMO SI NO LO CONOCIERA!..

— Estas hablando de House, no es asi? ...porque si es asi ya te dije que no vendria a la exposición, lo vi muy seguro de eso...

— Pero aparecerá ya veras!...se que tarde o temprano tocara esa puerta!. No seria la primera vez - Esta ultima frase la dijo en voz baja.

— Es cosa mia o parece como si te molestara que no este persiguiéndonos¿?.

_(silencio)_

— No es eso...por mi feliz asi puedo respirar tranquila. Pero lo conozco...se cuando lo tengo detrás de mi...se que cara me pondrá si le digo esto o aquello...lo que me responderá un rato después. Parece una tontería...pero da la sensación como si hiciéramos un ritual... un baile de palabras...donde sabemos los pasos a seguir de forma natural.

— Y te da miedo perder eso?...wahhhh!.- Dijo al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos para luego bostezar.- perdón, no se que me pasa pero tengo mucho sueño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo de tener miedo?.

—Vaya..que estas acostumbrada y no quieres perderlo, se te hace raro que no vaya a estar ahi, como siempre. Desde luego cuando estais hablando el resto desaparecemos.- Wilson iba cerrando los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

—Otra vez esa frase...tan obvio resulta para los demás algo que ni nosotros mismos percibimos?. Es de locos. Yo lo veo como algo normal, es nuestra forma de tratarnos desde que nos conocemos. No se como explicarlo. Me siento cómoda, a gusto, me gusta la Cuddy que le planta cara, vuelvo a ser la misma, ahi yo soy su centro de atención y el es el mio. O eso quiero creer...o lo necesito creer... Ay! Perdona Wilson! Creo que se me ha subido el champan que nos han dado en la exposición. ¿ quieres algo de picar?...¿Wilson?...¿Wilson me escuchas?.

Al no escuchar nada, Cuddy se dirigió a la salita a ver que sucedía para que Wilson no le contestara. Al llegar allí se encontró con Wilson completamente dormido enroscado como una bolita sobre si mismo y roncando placidamente.

—Wilson, wilson- Le susurraba en voz baja intentando que se despertara.

Wilson se movió un poco pero siguió roncando como si nada.

—¡Wilson! ¿te puedes despertar YA?- Volvió a decir Cuddy pero esta vez mas alto.

—¡Que te despiertes de una vez!...jo que hombre parece que esta ivernando-siguió zarandeándolo y dandole pequeños golpecitos en el rostro, pero nada de lo que hacia funcionaba.

En una de estas sacudidas callo un bote al suelo procedente de la chaqueta de Wilson. Cuddy fue a cogerlo y vio sorprendida que el bote contenia antidepresivos.

—Pero este hombre!. Vale que producen sueño, pero para estar en este estado te tienes que haber pasado con la dosis. No me lo explico de Wilson. No es un error que cometería el.

Un canturreo próximo a la entrada saco a Cuddy de sus pensamientos. Afuera llovía copiosamente pero a pesar de esos los alaridos de aquel individuo, probablemente ebrio, resonaban por toda la calle mezclados con los aullidos de un perro.

—Cuddy!-House volvió a tocar a la puerta- Bragasss de hierro abremeee!...tengo un teledog para ustedddd...entrega a domicilio...

—HOUSE!...HOUSE AQUI!...se puede saber que narices haces tocando en la puerta del vecino?... Mi casa es esta de aquí hombre.

—Te has mudadoo y no me has avisado? Nononono...eso no se hace...has sido una chica mala. -House se acerco a ella, se quedo mirandola fijamente y ante el estupor de ella se arrodillo de mala manera y empezó hacer reverencias- Dios existe!...el pecado existe!..y se ha reencarnado en la diosa que tengo en frente!...déjame ser tu siervo...

—Shuuuuu! House! quieres dejar de hacer el idiota y levantarte, te vas hacer daño!...-Cuddy lo ayudo a levantarse y House sin querer se apoyo en su pecho, con lo que Cuddy reacciono instintivamente dandole un codazo bien fuerte en las costillas.

—Ayyyyyyyy!...el pecado aveces duele aggg!...

—Anda di para que has venido y acabamos antes... ahora trabajas en la protectora de animales?..que haces con un perro?.

—No, es que he pensado que podria dar mas pena si ademas de cojo me hago pasar por ciego.

Cuddy cerraba la puerta cuando House la freno con el bastón...

—No no!...Espera esperaaaa...de hecho esto es el perro de Wilson, su ex me ha pedido que se lo traiga porque no lo puede tener en su casa y yo menos llámame quisquilloso pero prefiero los lametazos de una profesional.

—Valeee!..he oído suficiente. Venga precioso entra que te estas empapando. House! .

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero al perro no a ti...no des un paso mas. -Y dicho esto Cuddy le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta vio como el perro de Wilson gemia y rascaba la puerta con sus patitas...Cuddy se agachó a su altura para acariciarlo y consolar su llanto...

—No me puedo creer que le hayas tomado cariño en tan poco tiempo. Te gusta ese gruñón, a que si?. Que tendra, que por mucho que te aleje quieres estar a su lado.

Cuddy se fijo en los ojos del perro, tenia una mirada triste, huidiza que le recordaba a la de alguien.

—He sido muy dura con él no?. Esta lloviendo muy fuerte y en el estado que esta le puede pasar algo. Todavía estamos a tiempo de alcanzarlo.

Cuddy fue directa en busca de una toalla y al abrir la puerta un peso muerto cayo encima suyo.

—House!... has estado todo esta rato apoyado en la puerta¿?...Mira que eres!..toma la toalla y pasa anda! .

—Pero quiero que quede claro que entro porque tu me lo pides eh!. Es cosa tuya. Luego no me eches la culpa. Es tu decision. Es ...

—House por favor!...entra de una vez o te cierro la puerta y esta vez aunque me traigas el zoo entero no te abro.

—Vale mami, que carácter!. uffff...me gusta a la vez que me acojona.

—Bueno vamos a ver. Tu dormirás con tu _mujer_ en el sofa cama y yo con esta preciosidad de perro. A que si bonico?, ven conmigo, que dejaremos a la pareja dormir la mona.-Cuddy acariciaba el perro contra ella mientras House los miraba con detenimiento.

—Ohhhh!.

—¿Qué?..no me digas ahora que al gran Greg House le enternecen los animales..no me lo puedo creer. Veo una pequeña señal de cambio puede ser¿?.

—Nunca pensé lo útiles que son estos chuchos... por cierto, bonito sujetador negro!.

—¿Qué..bonito...que?-Cuddy bajo su mirada hasta la blusa blanca que llevaba y descubrió lo que estaba temiendo..el perro la empapo por completo- Rectifico por completo lo que he dicho antes, NUNCA cambiaras Greg House .

— Bueno cambiando...de tema..dices que Jimy esta en el sofa?..y eso?... tan aburrido es estar contigo que los duermes a la primera de cambio.

—No, la verdad es que me manejo tan bien en la cama que terminan agotados y EXAHUSTOS.

—No creo que sea este el caso.

—A ver. Porque no listo?.

—Bueno. No por estar un pelin contentillo no me fijo en las cosas. No tienes ni un cm de ropa mal colocado. Ni el pelo alborotado. No veo ropa tirada por el suelo. Cuando he caído encima tuyo tu temperatura era normal, no había síntomas de agitación ni tu cara estaba sonrojada. Y por ultimo y no menos importante tu olor permanece intacto sin oler a él. Todo eso me lleva a pensar que te ha dejado sin postre.

—. Estas contento ahora?. Pues lo vas a estar mas apretadito junto a él cayéndote la baba encima.

—Aun me falta un motivo mas.

—No por favor. Eres aun peor borracho que sobrio, Estoy cansada y no quiero seguir escuchando como me dejas...

—No existe hombre que desaproveche el tiempo de estar contigo soñando porque el verdadero sueño lo tiene frente a él.-Dijo dándose golpes secos contra el pecho para enfatizar sus palabras.

—House no sigas. No sabes lo que estas diciendo y luego no quiero que vengas a decirme que no lo sentías. Para ahora que puedes, te lo pido. No quiero tener esta conversación. No asi, no hoy.

_House la miro con ojos interrogantes pero obedeció al mirar que a Lisa se le comenzaban a humedecer los ojos. Se acerco a ella y limpiándole con los pulgares las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar, le dijo._

—¿ No crees que ya has llorado bastante por mi culpa? Tus ojos son demasiados bonitos para estropearlos asi. Ves...ahora que has visto mi lado cursi tienes con que amenazarme cuando no quiera hacer consultas.

—Que bobo eres- Cuddy se alzo de puntillas y sin decir una palabra se abrazo a el, lo necesitaba en ese momento y House lo sabia- No digas nada por favor- Después de unos minutos de estar abrazados con los ojos cerrados, se separo lentamente de el y frotándose con las manos cruzadas ambos brazos le dijo – bueno...¿Qué tal te sentaría una taza de café?.

—A mi genial. Pero piensa que estas perdiendo la oportunidad de aprovecharte de mi.

—Anda, vamos!.

Un rato después en el salón...

—Miralo...que feliz duerme si parece un bebe.

—Toma House aquí tienes una manta y una almohada. Si, la verdad no lo entiendo, encontré un bote de antidepresivos pero para quedarse asi se debe de haber pasado con la dosis.

—Hombre no es tan extraño si mezclas los antidepresivos con somníferos.

—Pero ¿por qué iba hacer esa locura?.

—No se...haber..confundió los botes..no se acordo que ya había tomado...infinidad de cosas menos que alguien se lo haya metido en el café - Dijo abriendo los ojos mucho y apretando los labios a la vez.

—Ya no se que pensar...me haré la tonta de momento. Bueno, Buenas Noches House! Que duermas bien.

Cuddy apago la luz y se dirigió hacia su cuarto pero a mitad de camino sintió el impulso de volver. Escondida en una esquina oia como House daba vueltas en el sofá y se aquejaba su dolor en la pierna.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? Me siento desnudo - Dijo con un tono de damisela en apuros.

Cuddy salio de donde estaba y encendió la luz...

—Pero pero..¿Cómo has sabido que estaba?.

—Bueno. Primero reconocería esos pasos a kilómetros, notaba como se iba acercando tu olor y por último y no menos importante...eres muy mala espiando...te oi la respiración enseguida!. Ahora es mi turno de preguntas, ¿por qué lo estabas haciendo?.

—Mira...estaba preocupada y con razón...no puedes dormir aquí.

—Vale. No pasa nada. Ahora me voy para casa...

—No digo eso Greg!... se que me voy arrepentir de decirte esto pero...¿ quieres dormir esta noche conmigo?...aquí te esta doliendo la pierna, es pequeño para que durmáis los dos y de verdad que a mi no me importaria, además la cama es grande hay sitio de sobra..

—Grande es y tiene buenos muelles para saltar.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

—No no no. Perdona, me portaré bien.

—Que no te sirva de precedente quedarte a dormir aquí.

—¿De precedente de que?...¿eh, pillina?..

—Vaya nochecita me espera!.

_**Ya en el cuarto de Cuddy...**_

—House! Voy a cambiarme en el baño tu puedes hacerlo aquí.

—¿Cambiarme?...Uys se me debió olvidar el pijama de viaje en la otra borrachera.

—Pues yo no tengo nada para dejarte. Quédate en calzoncillos no?.

—Pero...

—No me mires asi..que poca imaginación tienes.

— Y tu si?.

—Yo..yo..-Cuddy se sonrojaba - A ver...Total si eres capaz de bajarte los pantalones en mi despacho, esto no es nada.

—Pensaba que dirías mas bien que no seria la primera vez que me ves asi...o con menos...

Cuddy se iba poniendo roja y vio una escapatoria yéndose al baño..

—Mira soy Doctora ante todo...y...y...vista una vista quinientas...anda cambiate y métete en la cama...

_En el baño Cuddy se echaba agua en la cara..._

( Cuddy pensando)- pero que te pasa Cuddy?...serás tonta!..ni que fuera la primera vez que duermes con el... pero es que echo tanto de menos dormir con el...y lo que no es dormir también...pero es que me vienen tantos recuerdos que me estoy volviendo loca...noto otra vez el tacto de su piel caliente y el contraste con el sudor frío..No!..Que estoy pensando!...Cuddy! sal ahi como si nada, no pienses más y duérmete, asi de fácil!..

—¿Vas a salir o entro a ayudarte?..te acuerdas como es? Primero se mete una pierna, luego el otro, metes el cuello..

—Ya salgo vale!...puedes dormirte ya...no me necesitas para eso.

—Es de mala educación mujer.

—Y desde cuando te importa a ti la educación si se puede saber.

—Podemos seguir hablando en la cama no?.

—Ya voy tranquilo!.-orientándose con la luz tenue de la mesita, Cuddy se deslizo debajo de la sabana - Ven Hector!..sube vamos!.

—No me digas que tienes a otro tío en la habitación.. me estas empezando a asustar...mira que no quiero sustos..si se va a meter en la cama dime a que lado orientarme para no darle en bandeja mis posaderas.

—House...Hector es el perro...lo pone en el collar que lleva. Ven bonito!...aquí dormirás bien.

—¿Es necesario que duerma aquí?...en medio de la cama. Es un perro! si es feliz lamiéndose los huevos, el suelo es un paraíso para dormir.

—No lo pienso dejar dormir en el suelo. Hace frío y esta gimoteando, necesita contacto. Ademas si te he dejado ponerte a ti, el no es menos, mira con que ojitos te mira, te ha cogido cariño - Dijo aguantándose la risa con ambas manos.

—Ves! Si es que no se entienden los perros, cuanto menos caso le haces más te van detrás.

—Pues no son muy diferentes de muchos hombres, que cuando se dan cuenta que pueden perderte, más ganas tienen de conquistarte, seguirte y no dejarte escapar.

—Ehh...pero..pero este perro no puede dormir a nuestros pies¿?...tengo que verle la cara cada vez que me gire?.

—Mira House! Hay cama de sobra para los tres. imagínate que el perro separa tu lado del mio. No puedes pasarte de aquí. Y menos esos pies fríos que tienes..que aun me acuerdo-Dijo Cuddy tapándose la cara con la almohada.

—Perdona, pero siempre se ha dicho que pies fríos, poll...- House no pudo terminar la frase porque Cuddy le tapo la boca con la mano a tiempo.- poooolllooo al as caliente-Dijo a duras penas agachándole la cabeza al perro para poder mirar a Lisa con mirada retadorra.

—No te vendria mal el bozal del perro- Dijo mirandole tan intensamente como el.

—No se para que pones barrera, si con lo que te mueves tendré que agarrarte con fuerza o acabarás en el suelo...o lo que es peor...chafando al pobre chucho.

—Estas acaparando toda la sabana!...trae para acá!-Cuddy se acerco tan fuerte la sabana que House casi se cae de la cama.

—Y el pie cubito se aproxima a los limites del enemigo...ya esta cerca...no hay marcha atrás...la única salida es seguir o morir en el intento...es peligroso, lo sabe, pero esta en juego el honor de todos sus hermanos pies fríos!.

—House!..ni se te ocurra que te dejo más cojo aun...

—Un minuto para la colisión y...CONTACTO!.

—HOUSEEEEEEEEEEE!. Eres como un crio. Ahora si que verás!.

House no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de sentir la almohada estrellarse contra su cara a gran velocidad.

—Hey! en algunas culturas la almohada se puede considerar como arma-Le respondió con otro almohadazo mientras Lisa se reia con una carcajada descarada.

Asi se empezaron a tirar todos los cojines y almohadones de la cama hasta que solo les quedo uno. Los dos forcejeaban con las piernas entrelazadas entorno a el dando vueltas en la cama mientras el perro alterado ladraba sin parar subiendo y bajando de la cama.

—Suéltalo House!.

—Suéltalo tu!.

—No lo voy hacer aunque tenga que quedarme asi todo la noche.

—Mira que casualidad pues ya somos dos.

—Bien.

—Perfecto.

Estaban situados frente a frente, ninguno hacia ademán de rendirse frente al otro. Los dos se miraban directamente a los ojos buscando el siguiente movimiento del otro. El tiempo parecía detenerse. Aquellas piernas entrelazadas, sintiendo poco a poco el calor del otro, sintiendo su aroma embriagador. Los torsos agitados presionando contra esa almohada. Sus almas tranquilas, reposadas, seguras. Era una sensación tan abrumadora...tan intensa que mareaba incluso... Por una extraña razón había ese silencio nocturno...silencio lleno de suspiros y de latidos...no había momento para palabras...quizá por miedo a que se desvaneciera o porque simplemente sobraban. Con esa protección que emanaba del otro lentamente se fueron trasladando al mundo de los sueños con la ultima imagen en sus retinas de verse en los ojos del otro. Esa noche no hicieron el amor, se amaron.

Los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la rendija de la ventana...La primera en despertarse fue Cuddy, enseguida se percato de la suave mano de House apoyada en su cara. Con suma delicadeza la agarró y llevo sus dedos por el contorno de sus labios. Luego la acomodo de vuelta a su dueño exhalando un pequeño suspiro por su partida.

—House...House despierta...es tarde ya!.

—Mmmm- la luz del dia le impedia abrir bien los ojos.- Mmmm...me haces cosquillas con tu pelo...que suavecito lo tienes...

—Si tu lo dices. ¿Qué mas a ver?.

—Te noto juguetona recién levantada...sabes que mi oreja es el punto débil...mmm...-House abrió los ojos - Agggg!... Que haces aquí chucho!.

—Ohhh! que bonita escena desde aquí!...se os ve tan compenetrados jajajaja.

—Que gracia no? Te estas divirtiendo de lo lindo...seguro que me lo has puesto aposta.

—Yo?...perdona pero cuando me he despertado ya estaba ahi..si quieres me voy y os dejo un poco de intimidad pareja.

—Alomejor necesitas probar lo que se siente - House se acercaba peligrosamente a Cuddy con Hector en brazos- Lametazo a la vista!.

—Ni se te ocurra...Noooo...paraaa...por favor...

—Mira cuanto quiere a la mami...

—Ejem Ejem- exclamó James, nadie se percato de que alguien había llamado a la puerta y entrado dentro- perdón yo...esto... ¿Qué hace Hector aquí?...¿Y House?..

—Tranquilo Wilson, ahora te lo explico...

—Si pero no le creas nada porque se saltará toda la parte erotico-salvaje, los gritos, arañazos,...

—House! puedes hacer el sobreesfuerzo de callarte un segundo¿? . ¿te encuentras bien?..te quedaste dormido en el sofá y no había quien te despertara.

—Si..lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar hablando contigo pero tenia mucho sueño...y esta mañana me he despertado en tu sofa..y luego...¿pero a todo esto..se puede saber que hace mi perro en tu cama?.

—Eso digo yo! Lo unico que hace es molestar..muy mal educado lo tienes.

—Y además tu que haces aquí House?..¿en paños menores?...no me digas que...

—No..no ha pasado nada de eso.

Cuddy estaba apunto de callarlo con la mano pero al ver la contestación de House se paro en seco. No se esperaba eso de el. Era la oportunidad de su comentario soez del año y prefiero decir simplemente la verdad.

—Mira tu ex me trajo a tu perro, yo lo traje aquí y por el estado en que me encontraba y el tiempo que hacia fuera, Cuddy me invito a dormir. Finnnnn.

—Esto...¿dice la verdad Cuddy?.

—Si...-Cuddy miro hacia donde estaba House- Eso fue lo que paso- Se extraño a si misma diciendo esas palabras, noto una angustia y tristeza, como si estuviera engañando a su propio corazón, porque algo mas paso esa noche para ella y lo estaba descubriendo en ese instante.

—Bueno..pues ya va siendo hora de marcharse a desayunar..¿te vienes House?.

—Pero podéis quedaros a desayunar chicos.

—No Cuddy...ya te hemos molestado bastante.

—Wilson ves bajando ahora voy.

—Esta bien. Nos vemos Cuddy.

—Hasta Luego - Cuddy se acerco un poco mas a House - De verdad...que no molestáis...me gusta estar con vosotros...contigo...

— Lo se...pero no te vas a librar de mi tan rápido...de echo te venia a preguntar que tal si te recojo a las nueve..te va bien?.

—¿Recogerme?.. ¿para qué?

—Pues para que va ser mujer, para nuestra cita!. Has perdido y tienes que cumplir con tu palabra.

—Perdona pero aquí quien ha perdido eres tu bonito!...¿Quién se apareció en mi casa para estropear la cita con Wilson?.

—Tecnicamente yo no estropee nada que ya no estuviera estropeado. Ademas tu me invitaste a entrar yo solo traje al perro por lo tanto tu fuiste la causante de perder la apuesta en el mismo instante que entre por el portal.

—Agggg!...pero lo hice porque...vale...mierda..tu ganas..pero te recuerdo que dijimos una cita AMISTOSA..como las que tengo con un amigo...entiendes?.

—Claro como el agua. Ademas si para ti soy tu amigo no puede pasar nada que te tenga que preocupar no?...venga..nos vemos a las nueve Cuddles.

—Cuddles?...te dije que no me llamaras assii masss...oyeeee...-Pero House se había ido dejándola con un cosquilleo en el estomago del que hace mucho no recordaba. Estaba nerviosa, entusiasmada a la vez, no sabia lo que era todo aquello, solo que deseaba que fuera ya de noche y oir salir el sonido de su nombre por la boca de él.

**Casa de House por la noche...**

—Venga House!...¿Cómo puedes tardar tanto en arreglarte?...llevas una hora y lo único que haces es sacar ropa del armario. Vas a llegar tarde.

—Ya voy hombre. El cultivo de la belleza lleva su tiempo.

—Como llegues tarde a quien va a cultivar Cuddy es a ti, en un tiesto. Te has salvado que no le contara tus andanzas con los somníferos sino adiós cita, anda que ya te vale.

—Ya te lo dije. No se me paso por la mente que tomaras antidepresivos. Solo quería que tuvieras sueño y te fueras a tu casa, no que te quedaras en la suya. Si lo llego a saber antes, me lo ahorro. ¿ Qué tal esta camisa blanca con los vaqueros?.

—Perfecta venga date prisa. Se amable, dile que...

—Espera espera...esta vez no tienes que decirme lo que tengo que decir, la conozco bien, no es una jovencita frivola que necesita que le halaban de los zapatos al pelo.

—Esta bien casanova. Veo que lo tienes controlado. Y que es importante para tí.

—Si. Esta vez no pienso cagarla más. Se puede saber que haces...porque te acercas tanto?.

—Si hasta se ha puesto perfume. Es de los míos por fin, voy a llorar de la emoción - Dijo cogiéndolo y achuchándolo contra él.

—¿Quieres dejarlo ya?...me estoy empezando a sentir incomodo.

—Espera déjame peinarte un poco aquí...asi..-Wilson luchaba por peinarlo pero House solo se escapaba de él- Pero esto hay que chafarlo déjame hacer...

—Que no!...no me gusta!..yo tengo peinado al viento...déjame!...

Continuará...Próximamente la cita...^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! , Bueno aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de este fanfic. Espero que hayáis disfrutado hasta el final. Próximamente comenzaré otro, asi que os invito a todo aquel que le guste mis historias a continuar leyéndome. Ya nos veremos. Besos y gracias ^^.

**Capitulo 6**

Ya era la hora. Cuddy se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo. Aunque estaba radiante siempre encontraba algun pero a como iba. Vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados, tacones altos y una blusa negra con escote de vertigo. El pelo suelto al aire, ondulantes sus rizos y apenas maquillaje, no lo necesitaba.

El sonido del motor de una moto de gran cilindrada la saco de sus pensamientos. Era el.

— Jooooo!— se quejó House como un niño al que le roban su caramelo.

— Se porque pones esa cara...pero esta vez no me pillaras en falda como la otra vez, sabia que vendrías con la moto.

— Me gustas de todas las maneras. Y ese pantalón te hace un culi..

— ¿Me has traído casco?— le interrumpió de inmediato — . Y esto es una cita de amigos el coqueteo y los piropos sobran, ¿Entendido?.

— Si yo te lo digo como amigo lo del culito. Como cualquier amigo gay de andar por casa — dijo rodando los ojos.

— Ya claro.

— Toma princesa, cógelo — House le lanza el casco que es interceptado al vuelo por Cuddy.

— Y..¿dónde me va a llevar el señor? — dijo subiéndose y agarrándose fuertemente a su cintura y pegando su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al suyo.

— Quien sabe. El destino dirá.— dijo arrancando la moto.

Volaban por el asfalto iluminado por la luz de las estrellas y la luna. House notaba que algo había cambiado, algo que estaba asimilando aun, pero que corroboraba el hecho de que el ser que mas amaba se encontraba detrás de él, sosteniéndole por la cintura, apretándose contra su espalda, como si en ello le fuera la vida. Pero en realidad, era todo lo contrario, era a él a quien ella le hacia falta, ella era su salvadora, su todo, su amor.

Cuddy por su parte agarrada pero cada vez con menos fuerza a la chaqueta de House percibía su olor, una mezcla de perfume y cuero que nublaban su mente de recuerdos.

De repente House paro al lado de la acera.

— ¿Por qué paramos... ya hemos llegado?.

— Baja un momento.

— Esta bien. ¿Qué pasa?.

— Te estas resbalando, no te agarras lo suficiente y no quiero que te la metas por mi culpa. Sube delante, venga.

— Oye! No soy una niña pequeña y si que iba agarrada bien. Que te piensas que me da corte, ¡ pues te equivocas ! yo..

— Es peligroso, asi que venga, ¡arriba! — House tiró de su mano y la subió justo delante de él, entre el manillar y su cuerpo —. Ahora no te dejaré escapar...solo ladea ahora un poco tu cuello para tener mejor visión — dijo susurrando cerca de su oído y acariciando con suavidad su piel, haciendo que Cuddy se quemara por dentro.

— Bueno...aquí es un buen sito para aparcar.

— ¿Dónde estamos House?...Este parking es enorme.

— Espera que aun no hemos llegado — House se abalanza por detrás vendándole los ojos con un pañuelo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces?. Déjate de jueguecitos anda.

— Nooo. No te lo quites por favor. Confia en mi, una vez más y si quieres por ultima vez— House se lo dijo serio y con seguridad, tanto que a Cuddy le trastoco todo y no dudo ni un segundo.

— Vale, esta bien. Confio en ti.

— Agárrate del brazo. Asi muy bien. Y marchando.

— Dios debo parecer ridícula.

— Que va. Si hacemos una estupenda pareja, nos complementamos, la ciega y el cojito. Si tenemos suerte conseguiremos un sobresueldo en el circo.

— House...House!..¿Dónde estamos en serio?...aquí se oye mucha gente...y ese sonido de altavoz...no será?.

— Bien. Ya puedes quitarte la venda. Vualá!.

— Un...un...un...¿Un AEROPUERTO? ... ¿es está es tu idea de una cita?.

— Vamonos Lisa!. Vamonos por un dia a donde sea, escapémonos en el primer vuelo al cualquier sitio.

— Tu estas loco!...definitivamente estas loco!...¿Cómo lo voy a dejar todo, aunque sea solo un dia?, tengo obligaciones como directora, tengo...

— Deja esa excusa por favor, Quieres vivir tu vida de una vez!..hay cosas más importantes que eso !. ¿No te das cuenta?.

— ¿Y no te das cuenta tu que no tiene sentido?...¿Cuándo dejaras de lado por una vez esa actitud infantil y empezaras a ser realista?..¿Cuándo dime?...

— Lo estoy siendo realista Lis, simplemente no quiero dejar algo por imposible antes de comprobar que aún puedo recuperarlo— su voz sonaba cálida y sincera.

— Tu lo has dicho es...

— Posible — la interrumpió.

— No!..no lo es. Solo olvídalo quieres.

— No!, no digas esa palabra, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?.

— Por que me permite continuar y mirar hacia delante, ¿por qué te niegas a aceptarla tu?.

— Por que me quita las esperanzas y no quiero ni puedo. Como tampoco puedes tu.

— Pero sabes en el fondo que es lo único que se puede hacer. ¿ Por qué te empeñas en seguir con esto?.

— Porque necesito hacerlo, necesito demostrarte lo equivocado que estaba aquel dia.

— ¿Por qué necesitas anclarte en algo que ya paso?.

— Por Nosotros!— dijo alzando la voz. Por fin lo había hecho. Lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás.

— Pero..— Cuddy se había quedado sin palabras.

— Se que fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta. No puedo perdonarme haberte dicho que no existia un nosotros, que era imposible, pero no lo es Lis, si que es posible, lo siento en mi y se que tu lo sientes también, necesito demostrarte que no tenemos que rendirnos. No voy a olvidarte me oyes! — se acerco a ella, levanto su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos —. Desde que me dijiste eso solo pienso en coger ese barco como sea, si es posible me tiraria a nadar para recuperarlo, estaria noche y dia detrás de él, haría lo que fuera, no me importa cuando o como lo logre, si queda solo una minúscula oportunidad ire a por ella.

Cuddy se deshacía de las manos de House.

— Me has echo daño — trago saliva, la voz la tenia entrecortada— Sabes el dolor que he sentido todo este tiempo¿?...el odio que sentía hacia mi por volver una y otra vez a tus brazos..por hacerme castillos en el aire mientras tu me apartabas...las noches que lloré en vela pidiendo que sintieras lo mismo que yo, que vinieras a decírmelo como lo estas haciendo ahora...te encargaste de destruir lo más bonito que nos hubiera pasado en la vida.

— Lo se, lo se y lo siento tanto — se acerco a ella de nuevo cogiéndola de las manos—. Se que no tengo derecho de pedírtelo pero debo hacerlo, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo recuperar tu confianza, tu respeto, tu amor... que a nadie he amado como te amo a ti — le abrazó dulcemente dandole un beso tierno en la frente— por favor Lis nos debemos esa oportunidad de empezar, de reconstruir lo que yo mismo tire...

Cuddy se retiró un poco y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—No se que pensar ahora Greg...todo da vueltas en mi cabeza...no tienes que recuperar nada de eso porque nunca se fueron para mí, aunque me dolia no era capaz de borrarte de mi, de odiarte...

House apoyando su mano en la de ella y aprisionándola contra su piel le dijo.

— Lo se, nuestros cuerpos traicionan nuestras palabras...

—Greg...nos hemos echo mucho daño, no hemos sabido manejar la situación y si acabamos peor sin poder mirarnos a la cara, evitando encontrarnos, ...

—Pues es el peligro que corremos...por favor Lis no nos hagamos esto..nos amamos...yo estoy dispuesto a todo...¿lo estas tu?— le murmuro con miedo exhalando un respiro al final.

Al instante siguiente de preguntar sintió como sus labios eran apresados a los de ella. No había nada mas que necesitaran saber, no había nada que les importará, ni siquiera la cantidad de pasajeros que pasaban a sus lados existían, solo estaban ellos, besándose profundamente, recordando el delicioso roce de los labios del otro.

Por fin se sentían nuevamente al lado de su otra mitad, el único que encajaba en su mundo. Que agridulce es el camino del amor, los mismos labios que se abrieron para lastimar y caer en el abismo, ahora hacen tocar el cielo y hacer el sueño realidad.

— Greg...vamonos...te debo una cita si no recuerdo mal — le dijo poniendo esa cara pícara que tanto le gustaba a él.

—Vamos donde tu quieras...¿ Cuál es el sitio en que quedrias estar en este instante?.

—Me daria igual cualquier sitio. Solo necesito tenerte a ti cerca. Pero hay un sitio donde me gustaria estar ahora, contigo. Se que para ti significa mucho, es tu mundo, tu coraza del exterior, allí te sientes protegido y forma parte de ti, lo se, por eso quiero entrar, quiero que me dejes entrar en tu mundo definitivamente, que me abras la puertas, deseo entrar a tu casa — dijo esas palabras con una mezcla de sensualidad y dulzura, que para House lo significaron todo, ella quería entrar en su alma, pero lo increíble es que ya le pertenecía a ella desde que la conoció.

—La única que ha sabido entrar y dejarme huella eres tu. Te dije que te demostraría cuanto me importas y eso haré siempre.

Llegaron al portal de la casa de House. Los dos notaban lo importante que era en sus vidas aquel paso que iban a tomar. Era la culminación a un deseo anhelado tanto tiempo. Ya no existían las barreras entre ellos y la última estaba al otro lado de esa puerta.

House mirando fijamente la llave la introdujo en la cerradura. Cuddy detrás de el apoyo su mano sobre la suya.

—No tienes que hacer esto todavía si no te sientes preparado yo podré esperar.

House giro la cabeza hacia ella y mirandola fijamente a los ojos le dijo.

—Quiero hacer esto con toda mi alma y quiero que la abras conmigo.

Cuddy le respondió a eso con la sonrisa mas bonita que habían visto sus ojos.

Entraron en la casa, abrazados, besándose lenta y apasionadamente. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos apoyando el peso de sus cuerpos unidos.

—Greg...amor...estos días han pasado muchas cosas...nos hemos dado cuenta de cuanto nos necesitamos...hemos echo el amor con cada palabra...hemos echo el amor cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos y cuando nos rozábamos la piel con caricias... cuando me sueñas y cuando te sueño...ayer en mi casa hicimos el amor en ese abrazo — a Cuddy se le iluminaba la cara mientras iba hablando—Ahora quiero hacer una vez más el amor contigo...quiero ser tuya aquí y ahora.

House la besó en ese instante con fuerza. Era un beso con mucha pasión, respondiéndole a todo lo dicho por ella. Ella le respondía de igual forma. Deseaban fundirse de nuevo. No había espacio en su mente para nada mas, solamente estaba saturado por el ser amado, por su calor, su aroma, su sabor, su tacto, su respiración, sintiéndola como suya propia.

House dibujo con las manos la silueta de sus muslos hundiendo sus dedos hincándolos en su piel hasta llegar a su trasero. Lo agarro firmemente alzando a Cuddy entorno a él mientras volvían a caer con su peso hacia la puerta. Ella abrazada en torno a el con los tobillos entrelazados tras su espalda. Se besaban con locura saboreando una y otra vez el nectar de sus labios.

Cuddy bajó deslizando su cuerpo por el de House sin dejar de besarlo...se separo un instante y cogiéndolo de la mano se fueron dirección al dormitorio.

El ritual de quitarse la ropa fue lento, calmado, sensual, sin la enajenación de los amantes que no saben lo que hacen, sintiendo las miradas ardientes de ambos al caer poco a poco cada uno de la prendas del otro: la blusa negra..la cazadora...la camiseta...los pantalones...miradas de deseo que atravesaban las ultimas prendas aun intactas. El contacto de la piel desnuda, ardiente el roce de miradas y tactos. Sensaciones increíbles en poco tiempo.

Electricidad cuando recorren sus manos la espalda.

Su boca cuando besa cada poro de su piel.

Sentirse prisioneros en el cuerpo del otro.

Jadeos que reclaman oxigeno al aire.

Sentir el escalofrío del roce del cabello y las gotas de sudor frío.

Desear unirse al otro, sentirlo dentro.

Todas esas emociones y sensaciones explotando al unisono en un instante. Luego la calma, respiración recuperando el ritmo normal, cuerpos abrazados, ojos perdidos en los del otro, diciendo a gritos mil cosas, amor, ternura, deseo.

Después dos palabras que sellarían su propio juramento y quedarían grabadas en su memoria para siempre.

—Te quiero.

—Te quiero.

**Unas semanas después en casa de House...**

—Hacerme sitio chicos...aquí traigo los cafés - dijo esquivando las piernas de House y las Wilson de lo alto de la mesa.

—-Ponte aquí en medio.

—Jimmy no te hagas ilusiones..asi es lo más en medio que va estar.

Cuddy le cogió de la barbilla y le dio un suave beso.

—Quieres dejarlo ya!...le debemos mucho a Jimmy...es nuestro amigo y el único que sabe lo nuestro de momento...además si no te hubiera dado el empujoncito necesario...aún estaría esperando.

—Bueno bueno...puede que sea verdad.

—Gracias House viniendo de ti es mucho.

—Pero Lis...quedamos en que si vieras que voy a decir alguna cagado...sabrías pararme la boca de un modo especial — dijo acercándose a ella y levantando la ceja de forma insinuante.

—Si— le dio un beso — se lo que te dije pero creo que sales ganando demasiado — le dio otro pico.

— Tu ves haciéndolo, algún dia no hará falta — dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno y besándola otra vez con más pasión.

—¿Queréis dejar ya el muakmuakmuak?...Asi no se puede ver tranquilo la telenovela...me gustabais mas cuando discutais.

**FIN **


End file.
